Amigos de niñez
by Cami Taisho
Summary: Kagome le quiere y él esta con kikyou, asi que hace falta que ella se vaya a otro pais para que se de cuenta...
1. Chapter 1

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR:**_

**los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

Y el fanfction original Kmilinhah - chan y únicamente de ella.

_**DATOS DEL FIC**_

Autor

Kmilinhah - chan

Traductor

Cami Taisho

Género

**Romance, General**

Cap. 1 – La presentación

Era el primer día de clase de una guapa chiquilla...Su nombre, Higurashi Kagome, ella tenía nada más que 8 años y tenía cabellos negros y lisos que contrastaban con su piel blanca juntamente con sus ojos de color ámbar.

No muy lejos de allí, un chiquillo también se arreglaba para ir a ese mismo colegio… Se llamaba Yanamoto Inu Yasha, él poseía un bonito pelo plateado que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos dorados y dos orejitas de perro muy monas.

Ya en el colegio Senjoku Jidai, Kagome lloraba sujeta en la falda de su madre.

-Mama... tengo miedo de este lugar, no conozco a nadie, hecho de menos a mis amigas – dijo la niña llorando muchísimo.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé... sé que es difícil, una nueva casa, un nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos – Hablo la madre sonriendo a la niña, más que nada para tranquilizarla.

-Me gustaba más el antiguo colegio – Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Te acostumbrarás cariño.

En ese mismo momento entraba en la escuela una mujer que llamó la atención de la madre de Kagome:

-¿Yazoi? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo con incerteza

-Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos desde la universidad y mora que de eso hace mucho ya – dijo la mujer que se adentraba, y que escondia al lado de su falda un chiquillo de pelo plata que parecia tener unos 10 años.

-No has cambiado nada... – dijo con una sonrisa – digo, continua la de siempre, y quien es ese niño que te acompaña, no me digas que es tu hijo!– dice apuntando al niño escondido tras la falda.

-si lo es, ese es Inu Yasha – dice retirando el niño de donde estaba, poniéndolo frente a la mujer – dile hola hijo!

-Hola – dijo el niño con la voz muy bajita

-Hola Inu Yasha, déjame presentarte a mi hija Kagome! – dijo haciendo en mismo gesto que la otra mujer.

-Me lo imaginaba, igualita que usted.

-Bien...pues adiós, fue muy bueno volver a verte, recordar los viejos tiempos, cualquier día podríamos hacer una cena en mi casa, tendríamos mucho placer en os recibir.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos, puede que incluso los niños se hagan amigos...adiós – dijo dándole un beso en la madre de la niña y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La madre de Kagome le dio un beso y también se fue.

-Todo estará bien hija, adiós, te quiero.

-Hasta luego mama, yo también.

-Hasta luego hija.

La niña se quedó allí parada mirando al niño que acababa de conocer.

**Pues ese es el primer capitulo, que os parece? **

**Quiero REVIEWS con sugestiones y críticas, para ver si sigo traduciéndolo o no..**

Bueno y lo dedico a my best friend…Encarnita.

Bss


	2. La cena

La niña se quedo allí observando al niño.

**Cap 2. La cena**

Los dos se miraron por última vez y se fueron, cada uno a un lado.

Las clases terminaron y la madre de Kagome fue a recoger-la, pero llegó muy temprano y se puso a esperar por su hija.

Hasta que una conocida mujer le llamó la atención.

-Ah, hola Yazoi – saludó dándose la vuelta

-hola...estaba pensando... – en ese mismo instante fue interrumpida por la otra mujer

-Estaba pensando que tu podrías venir a cenar con nosotros esta semana, es decir, tú y tu familia, solo así recordaríamos los tiempos de la universidad.

-Puede ser.

-Muy bien...el viernes te va bien? – dijo la madre de la niña (perdona pero todavía no tiene nombre)

-Por supuesto... – sonó el timbre y salieron los niños – nos vemos allí... – Ah aquí está mi tarjeta con mi teléfono – dijo dándole un papelito rosa

-Ah y aquí está el mío y...hum...por lo visto todavía nos gusta el mismo color – dice retirando una tarjetita de su bolso.

Las dos empezaron a reírse hasta que llegaron los dos niños, se dijeron un par de palabras y se fueron:

-Hasta el viernes!

-Allí estaré!

Ya era el viernes en el cual se haría la cena, Kagome estaba un poco enfadada, que haría ella junto a tantos adultos? Aunque su madre le había dicho que el hijo de su amiga también iría, nunca había tenido amigos, esto es, un niño que fuera su amigo. Por eso se quedó en su habitación jugando con la consola hasta que...

Sonó el timbre y la madre de la niña le pidió que fuera a recibir los invitados.

La madre de Kagome fue hasta la puerta y...

-hola... – dijo abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa, junto a su marido (el padre de Kagome...).

-Hemos traído el vino – Habló el marido de Yazoi mientras saludaba al padre de Kagome.

-Ah y también hemos traído el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, espero que no os moleste – dijo revolviendo el pelo del niño con sus ya 15 años, con pelo plateado como el se su hermano y con mechas.

-Claro que no sean bien venidos – dijo la dueña de la casa – venga Kagome...Ve a Inuyasha para jugar con la consola, y tu Sesshomaru, si quieres también puedes ir, vamos hija – dijo motivando a la niña.

En la habitación, Kagome miraba a los chicos in saber que hacer, hasta que Inuyasha dijo algo que, por estar desatenta no comprendió:

-Ahn? – dijo Kagome despertando de sus pensamientos

-Te he preguntado que qué juegos tienes, ya que si vamos a jugar, mejor que sea uno que valga la pena... – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Er...vale

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y fue al salón donde había una televisión con la tela de plasma, al principio o la encendió, pero luego si lo hizo ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y, de ella salió una chica bastante agitada, que tiró el bolso en el sofá, donde Sesshomaru estaba sentado, la chica debería tener unos 14 años y parecía muy molesta, cuando Sesshomaru la vio no pudo retirar la mirada….

Era una chica muy guapa, poseía el pelo negro como el de su hermana, pero un poco más corto, los ojos de color ámbar y la piel blanca, llegando a ser pálida. Ella colgó la llamada que tenia en el móvil cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

-Er...hola...quien eres tu? – dijo poniendo el móvil en la mesa que había cerca del sofá donde estaba sentado Sesshomaru.

-Ah hola...bueno, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, y si no te has dado cuenta somos invitados.

-Dios...la cena era hoy, que suerte la mía por haber entrado por esa puerta…..ahh mi nombre es Rin, y el tuyo?

-Sesshomaru – dijo saludandola

-Bueno, necesito cambiarme de ropa...nos vemos – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

En la habitación de Kagome...

-No...no puedo creer, tienes la playstation más moderna que he visto.. – dijo el niño mirando la consola con curiosidad.

-Sí, mi padre me la trajo cuando viajó al exterior – dijo Kagome

-Tengo que pedir uno a mi padre también... – tomó uno de los manos y dijo – que? Jugamos o no?

-Ah, sí sí – dijo cogiendo el otro mando – tengo eses juego, elige el que más te guste.

-Vale

En el salón...

"Vaya, quien era esa niña? Ella es tan...tan...bonita. Pero Sesshomaru, que piensas, aunque no puedo negarme de que es muy bonita.

Y así siguió la noche, los chicos jugando con los video juegos, los adultos en la charlando…

Sesshomaru en el salón veía la tele, aunque la verdad es que sólo pensaba en Rin

Kagome e Inuyasha parecían muy entretenidos jugando, incluso se podría decir que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rin estaba en su habitación, y como no...pensando en Sesshomaru.

Las dos parejas hablaban tranquilamente sobre muchas cosas..

La cena fue perfecta, y aunque fue en el salón, los niños comieron en la habitación por el juego, Rin en su habitación y Sesshomaru en la televisión porque decía que su programa favorito acababa de empezar..

**Aquí os dejo...tardaré un poco por los exámenes..**

**Gracias por los Reviews y espero más. ´ **

**Besitos**


	3. La invitación

Cap. 3 La invitación

Desde ese día, Inuyasha y Kagome se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pasaban todo el recreo juntos, aunque siempre se burlaban de Inuyasha por que él iba siempre con una mocosa, pero, aún así seguian juntos.

Flash back

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron, Inuyasha ahora tenía 12 años, mientras Kagome sólo tenía 10...ellos ya no eran mejores amigos, pero Kagome sentía algo especial por el hanyou. Hasta que cierto día...

-Inuyasha tienes visita... – dijo Sesshomaru desde la puerta

-Quien es? – gritó Inuyasha que estaba en su habitación en el primer piso

- Kagome

-Dile que pase

-Ok

Kagome entró en la habitación de Inuyasha y le vio sin camiseta sentado en el ordenador, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se estaba haciendo mayor y que no tenían muchas cosas en común, ella todavía jugaba con las muñecas mientras él estaba empezando la adolescencia, con fiesta que iban hasta tarde y todo lo demás, pero ese día era especial, había venido para darle la invitación de su décimo cumpleaños.

-Hola – dijo Kagome, un poco tímida por la situación de Inuyasha

-Hola K-chan, qué te trae por aquí? – dijo dándose la vuelta en la silla, intimidando todavía más a Kagome

-Er..hum...es que vine a traerte la invitación de mi cumpleaños…

-Genial

-Te espero allí – dijo caminando en dirección a la puerto – Ahora tengo que irme Rin me está esperando.

En el salón

-Hola – dijo Rin entrando en la casa

-Quieres sentarte? – dijo Sesshomaru señalando el sofá

-Ah sí, gracias – dijo Rin

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron donde estaban los dos...

-Er..bueno ya que ya a venido Kagome es mejor irnos, verdad K-chan?

-Ah Inuyasha, acabo de acordarme, te ha llamado Kikyou...dijo que es para saber vais o no salir el viernes

-Después hablo con ella – dijo dándose la vuelta y fijándose en Kagome y Rin – Adiós Rin, adiós Kagome – dijo abrazando a la niña que se puso muy nerviosa – Te estas haciendo mayor…Dentro de poco no podré cargarte más... – dijo con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo

-Aunque esté más vieja no significa que estaré más gorda

-Jejeje – Inuyasha se puso a reír y la soltó

-Adios Sesshy

-Adiós Kagome y adiós Rin – poniéndose colorado cuando dijo el último nombre

-Adiós – y las dos salieron

Fin del flash back

Inuyasha ahora tenía el telefono en las manos – " Kami, que hago, había quedado con Kikyou el viernes... y es la fiesta de K-chan...pues, me da igual, puedo quedar otro día con Kykiou...

-Diga

-Está Kikyou?

-Soy yo

-Ah Kikyou-sama, soy yo Inuyasha es que tengo un problema y no podré ir el viernes

-Anh...problema?

-Es que tenía algo que hacer desde hace mucho y me olvidé el otro día cuando hemos para este viernes.

-Ah vale, no pasa nada

-Entonces podríamos quedar el sábado?

-Sábado...er..sí, claro...nos vemos, hasta luego

-Adiós – dijo Inuyasha tranquilo "listo, todo solucionado"

**Intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda el siguiente cap. Porque como estoy con exámenes todos los días es un poco difícil…**

**Gracias por los Reviews..**

**besos**


	4. El cumpleaños

Cap. 4 El cumpleaños

Era viernes noche y el cumpleaños acababa de empezar...Todo estaba muy bonito, todos los amigos de Kagome estaban allí, menos uno..

Kagome hablaba con los invitados, pero miraba fijamente a la puerta en busca de la cara a la que conocía tan bien "donde estará Inuyasha, me prometió que vendría. Habrá desistido? No, él no seria capaz, a lo mejor sus padres se han atascado con el coche cuando venía hacia aquí." Pensó Kagome mientras vio una cara conocida aparecer en el salón.

-Hola Sesshy – Kagome corrió en la dirección de su amigo – donde está Inu-kun?

-Ah hola, felicidades – dijo dándole el regalo – er...hum... Inuyasha no puede venir...es que ha tenido un pequeño problema y...

-Ya lo sé, Kikyou no?...

-Er..sí...

Flash back

Era casi media noche, cuando el teléfono suena y el hanyou lo coge.

-Diga

-Lo sé todo

-Ahn? Todo qué? Quien habla?

-Ah, es así no? Me dejas plantada para ir al cumpleaños de una cría..ya sé todo...

-Er...K-Kikyou, te lo iba a decir... – cuando empezó hablar la chica le interrumpió

-Iba, cuando?...después de la fiesta? Das lástima Inuyasha

-Pero tu sabes que somos amigos desde hace mucho y nuestras madres también son amigas, así que estaría muy mal se yo no fuera a su fiesta.

-Que estaría mal? Mal está lo que me estás haciendo, cuando te dije que aceptaría salir contigo fue porque creía que tu me querías...

-Pero yo si te quiero

-Entonces porque me estás cambiando por esa cría?

-Estás celosa? – dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto que no

-Vale, pues no iré, ya que me pides así

-Ah Inu-kun, ya te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero!

-Si, pero hoy todavía no

-Vale, pues te quiero

-Y yo a ti, nos vemos... besos

-Hasta luego

"Por kami...que le diré a Kagome, ella me estará esperando en su fiesta, ya sé, hablaré con Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha hablo con su hermano y este dijo que le diría a Kagome el porque no había podido ir a la fiesta, pero, yo no tengo la culpa de la reacción que ella tendrá

Fin do Flash back

-Vale... – Kagome miro triste a Sesshomaru

-Ah toma, él me ha pedido que te diera eso – dijo dándole una carta

-Gracias Sesshy, eres muy bueno, totalmente distinto a tu hermano – dijo cogiendo la carta – Ah, Rin está allí

-Ah...er...hum...voy hablar con ella – dijo muy sonrojado

-Suerte

Después de que todos la felicitaran, Kagome se fue fuera, cerca del acantilado en el que estaba la discoteca donde se estaba celebrando su cumpleaños...Todos estaban muy contentos, todos menos la dueña de la fiesta..Su mejor amiga Sango, al verla acercarse con una cara un tanto triste fue hablar con ella.

-Qué te pasa K-chan?...estás tan...tan triste.. – dijo fijando en los ajos de su amiga –tenías que estar contenta, es tu fiesta.

-Ah Sango – dijo bajando la cabeza mientras una lagrima lograba salir – es que Inuyasha...bueno...él no ha venido a la fiesta, y Sesshy dice que fue porque salió con Kikyou... – al decir ese otro nombre otra lágrima logró escapar - ...cómo...cómo él ha podido hacerme eso?...

-Tranquila K-chan..ven vamos hablar... – dijo tirando de su amiga hasta un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran hablar

-Sí..vale – dice siguiendo a su amiga

Sango era una chica muy bonita, le llevaba apenas un año a Kagome, y estudiaba con Inuyasha. Tenía bonitos ojos marrones y el pelo del mismo color.

"Rin...tengo que hablar con ella...venga Sesshomaru, tu puedes" pensando en eso se dirigió a la chica que estaba con sus amigas, mientras se acercaba las chicas empezaron a sonreír y a comentar cosas.

-Hola – dijo un poco timido

-hola...esas aquí son mis amigas – dijo puntando a sus amigas – Kanna, Kagura y Erin.

-Encantado – dijo saludando a todas

-Este es Sesshy

-Sesshomaru, Rin... – dijo un poco tímido y enfadado – Sesshomaru

-No importa, ya os he presentado. Nos sentamos en esa mesa?- dijo sonriendo

-Ah...claro – dijeron todos a la vez

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Sango.

-Vamos...dime que fue lo que pasó

-Bueno...fui a casa de Inuyasha darle la invitación y cuando estaba saliendo sonó el teléfono y...– le contó todo, incluso lo que le dijo Sesshomaru al llegar a su fiesta, y su amiga le escuchaba muy atenta

-Él es un imbecil, como te ha podido hacer algo así, es tu amigo

-No Sango, él quiere a Kikyou...y...y...y él no dejaría de estar con ella para venir a la fiesta de una cría como yo. – dijo – si yo fuera más vieja

-K-chan... – dijo Sango comprendiendo todo – tu...tu estás enamorada de Inuyasha...

-Yo?..POR AQUEL TONTO..sí, estoy Sango, qué hago?

-Él no te merece...ni como amiga, olvídate de eso por ahora, vamos a pasarlo bien..

-Si, tienes razón – y volvieron a la discoteca

Mientras eso, no muy lejos de allí...

Una pareja se besaba hasta que...

-Ah Inuyasha...eres tan guapo – dijo Kikyou, abrazando al hanyou

-No es nada... – dijo – "Por Kami, que niña tan tonta...si lo supiera me habría ido a la fiesta de Kagome..cómo estará ella ahora?"

-Inuyasha... estás ahí? – dijo Kikyou pasando la mano delante de su cara para hacerle volver a la realidad

-Ah..er...hum Kikyou ya está tarde, será mejor volver a casa – dijo nervioso

-Ah claro...me llevas a casa?

-Er...hum...sí

Sesshomaru estaba con Rin y sus amiga cuando llegó Miroku, un chico de pelo oscuro en una pequeña coleta y con unos ojos azules..

-Ah, hola Sesshy...vaya, cuantas chicas tienes.. – Dio una sonrisa pervertida a las niñas-tu si que puedes..

-Si, no como tu

Las chicas empezaron a reir

-Sesshy...no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo? – dijo una de las chicas mirando fijamente a Miroku

-Ah señoritas...me llamo Miroku...placer en conocerlas – dijo dándole un beso en la mano a cada una de las chicas que, inconscientemente se sonrojaron – Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

-Claro – dijeron todas a la vez

-Cuidado con lo que haces, no hagas nada malo... – dijo Sesshomaru un tanto asustado por conocer ya la actitud de su amigo

-Tranquilo amiguito...

Poco después Miroku ya había metido mano en todas las chicas de la mesa, hasta que todas decidieron irse de allí.

Sango ya se iba y Kagome la acompañaba hasta la puerta, cuando pasaron delante de la mesa donde estaban Rin, Sesshomaru y Miroku

-K-chan... – dijo Rin

-Sí hermana – dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta , haciendo con que Sango lo hiciese a la vez, deparando se con un bonito par de ojos azules, que la miraba con interés.

-Quería saber sipuedes acompañar a Miroku y Sesshy hasta la puerta, es que papa y mama me pidieron que fuera hablar con ellos...

-Ah claro – dijo mirando a los dos chicos...ahora Miroku se levantaba, pero seguía mirando fijamente a Sango sin decir nada – Vamos – dijo Kagome viendo que Sango y Miroku no se movían.

-Ah claro – dijeron los dos a la vez

-Er...K-chan no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – dijo Miroku

-Esa es Sango – dijo señalando su amiga – y este es Miroku

-Hola – dijeron sin apartar la vista

-Adiós – todos se despidieron y Kagome se fue a casa, sin percibir que alguien la seguía..

Al llegar a su habitación Kagome cogió la carta que Sesshomaru le dio y empezó a leer.

"Querida Kagome,

Quiero pedirte perdón por no haber ido a tu fiesta, es que ya había quedado con Kikyou...espero que me perdones por eso, sabes que te quiero mucho..

Tu amigo Inuyasha"

"Como es que él ha podido cambiarme por aquella tonta, y lo peor, no ha tenido el valor de decirme a la cara." – Pensó mientras tiraba la carta – Él cree que se puede disculpar con un simple folio...idiota

"Qué he hecho? Soy un tonto, dejar me amiga para verme con aquella tonta de Kikyou...idiota, idiota..." – y se fue de allí "Hablaré contigo más tarde Kagome"

**Gracias a InuAKai, Minue(jeje), Inuhanya, Miry y PalinMounet por los Reviews!**

**Besos**


	5. Perdoname Kagome

Cap. 5 Perdoname Kagome!

Kagome durmió muy mal aquella noche y al despertar y mirarse al espejo descubrió la razón...Sus bonitos ojos marrones estaban hinchados, ya que había pasado toda la noche llorando, hasta que se durmió. Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y ella ni se dio cuenta de eso, cogió lo que le hacia falta y se fue a duchar. Al terminar bajo a por el desayuno y al ver que estaban todos en la cocina intentó sonreír.

-Hola bella durmiente, pensé que no ibas a despertar – dijo su madre dándole un beso

-Buenos días mama – contestó automáticamente – Papa – dijo besando a su padre que leía el periódico ya listo para salir al trabajo

-Buenos días hija

-Buenos días Rin

-Buenos días... – Rin miró a la niña incrédula "desde su buenos días se dio cuenta de que su hermanita no estaba bien...necesito hablar con ella" – Kagome...puedo hablar contigo...después

-Claro – dijo Kagome empezando a desayunar

-Bueno, ya he terminado de comer, voy al salón para terminar de leer el periódico – dijo el padre a las dos niñas

-Subiré para arreglar la habitación de la bella durmiente – dijo la madre

-Listo...ya estamos solas... – dijo Rin señalando la silla que tenía delante suya – siéntate aquí…necesito hablar contigo

-Qué quieres Rin? – dijo ya sentada en la silla

-Por qué estas tan rara? Sesshy me ha contado todo..no me mientas

- Si – dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a su hermana – Es que... – y fue interrumpida por el timbre

-Alguien puede abrirla...estoy muy ocupado – dijo el padre – Rin?

-Si papa – Rin abrió la puerta y se deparó con...

-Hola Rin – dijo el hanyou con una sonrisa forzada que fue totalmente recriminada por la chica

- Qué haces aquí?...idiota – dijo sin dejar que Inuyasha entrara en la casa

-Yo...

-Nada...no te basta lo que ya hiciste a Kagome sin ir a su fiesta?..ella está muy triste

-Por eso he venido, para pedirle perdón...

-ja...crees que soy tonta?...primero le haces daño y luego vienes a disculparte...como si eso fuera a arreglar todo... – pero una voz la interrumpió

-Déjale pasar...qué quieres Inuyasha – dijo lanzándole una mirada muy fría para sus escasos 10 años

-Er...yo...yo...necesito hablar contigo K-chan – dijo el chico con miedo y bastante triste por haber hecho daño a su mejor amiga

-Ven

-Pero K-chan... – dije Rin

-Déjale Rin...sé lo que hago – podría ser una niña, pero cuando era necesario era mas madura que un adulto

Los dos fueron hasta el jardín, donde se sentaron en el banco que había.

-Mejor que digas ya lo que has venido decir, no tengo todo el tiempo – dijo la niña intentando parecer adulta

-Basta ya Kagome, no me mientas...sé que has pasado la noche llorando, y sé porque...no quería haber faltado a tu fiesta es que... – fue interrumpido por la niña que ya no aguantaba mas

-Ya sé, no hace falta que me digas nada... Kikyou es mas importante que una cría como yo no? – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Por...por supuesto que no K-chan...eres mi mejor amiga y nadie cambiará eso – dijo limpiando los ojos de la niña

-Lo prometes?

-Si tonta...

-Ahhhh...no me llames de tonta – dijo sonriendo

-Si que te llamo...tonta – dijo levantándose

-Ahhhhhhhh...ahora lo veras – y intentó cogerle

-No me coges, no me coges!

-Ah eso crees?-dijo cayendo en él – te pillé

Él mismo estaba un poco incomodo por la posición en la que estaban, aunque cuando vio la inocencia de Kagome siguió con el juego.

-Segura? – dijo dándole la vuelta y quedándose en cima de Kagome, que se puso colorada, pues aunque era pequeña se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban

-Er...hum... – al hacer eso el hanyou se dio cuenta de que la niña quería levantarse, y fue lo que hizo, después caminó hasta el enorme árbol que había en el jardín, se recostó en el y cerró los ojos. Kagome vio eso y se sentó a su lado recostando su cabeza sobre el hombre de su amigo. Inuyasha, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Kagome se estremeció y movió sus orejitas tan monas…desde luego este movimiento fue percibido por Kagome que sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta ellas.

-Kagome... – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de la niña

-Qué? – dijo sin comprender

-Es que no me gusta que pongan las manos en mis orejas

-Ah...perdóname – dijo alejando las manos

-Espera... – dijo sujetando las manos de la niña – yo...yo...yo...me gusta que tu lo hagas...es decir...solo tu sabes acariciarlas como me gusta – al decir eso Kagome se puso roja – puedes seguir?

-Si, si...

Después de un tiempo ya se había cansado y dejó de acariciarlas...cuando vio que el hanyou dormía

-Ham ham...

-Ahn...ah Kagome

-Inu-kun..yo quería hacerte una pregunta

-Sí

-Bueno es que..er..hum...yo...quería saber si...si te gustaría quedarte a comer aquí hoy

-Ah si, me encantaría

-Genial – cuando se iba a retirar él le tiró de la mano – Ahn

-Es que quiero que sepas que tu eres la única que puedes acariciar mis orejitas

-Hum

-Eso será nuestro acuerdo

-Inu-kun...

-Vamos

-Vamos

**Perdona por la tardanza...pero con el colegio es imposible hacerlo antes, y hay que tener tiempo para leerlos fics también…(jajaja)**

**Gracias por los reviews….**

**EnKar, gracias por mirarlo antes!**

**´**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 **

-Es que quiero que sapas que solo tu puedes tocarme mis orejitas

-Hum

-Ese será nuestro acuerdo

-Inu-kun...

-Vamos

-Vamos

Inuyasha estaba jugando con Kagome en su habitación ( a la play station, por si acaso pensáis algo), hasta que oyeron el timbre sonando...

-Inu-kun, creo que es Sesshy que vino recogerte... – dijo haciendo pucheros – creo...que ya tienes que irte...

-Espera...quieres interrumpir lo que puede suceder entre él y tu hermana?... – dijo llevándola en dirección a la escalera – venga

-Claro

Rin había fue abrir la puerta, maldiciendo a su hermana por no hacerlo

-Vaya, nadie sabe abrir una puerta en esa casa? Siem...– cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sorprendida – siem-pre me to-ca a mi... – dijo muy despancio todavía sorprendida por la persona a la que veía, que era ni más ni menos que su amado youkai.

-Siempre te toca a ti el qué? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ah...hum nada! – dijo acordándose de lo que había dicho antes

-No me invitas a pasar?

-Ah, eso, si claro, pasa – dijo y a la vez pensó "Por Kami, como está guapo, qué me pasa, no, no…..no puedo estar enamorada por el hermano del mejor amigo de mi hermana. Pero la verdad es que él es tan..tan…Rin, tranquila, se dará cuenta!" – Er...te gustaría sentar?

-Menos mal que has preguntado – dijo sentándose y sonriendo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse

-Quieres que llame a Inuyasha... – ya iba levantándose cuando sintió que la tiraba del brazo – qué?

-Me estas evitando?

-Yo? Ahn ?Por que lo haría? – dijo cada vez más nerviosa

-No sé puede que sea porque estas cada vez más roja…estas bien?

-Claro...er...BASTA YA SESSHY, dejamos la tontería, que quieres comigo? – dijo sin pensar

-Eso... – dijo, la atrajo más cerca y la beso, ella al darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho resolvió retribuir, abriendo la boca, para que el beso que en un principio fue muy lento y lleno de amor se hiciera más exigente

Mientras eso, en las escaleras, Inuyasha y Kagome los miraban atentos a cada gesto

-Vaya con mi hermano…es el mejor

-Quieres parar Inu-kun, si no te has dado cuenta la victima ahí es mi hermana

-Ya...víctima, que yo sepa le está gustando, y mucho

-Eres idiota – dijo sonriendo – que asco, como le puede gustar algo así?

-Como puedes saber si es un asco o no si nunca lo has hecho – dijo asustándose al ver la cara de la niña, y se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de la cuenta

-Como si tu lo hubieras hecho...lo has hecho? – dijo temiendo la respuesta de su amigo

-Yo..er hum...si, besé a Kikyou, y bueno…yo…yo..creo que me gusta, crees que debería invitarla para salir- eso fue suficiente para Kagome, que bajó la cabeza –Que crees K-chan? – dijo viendo la cara de la niña – Que te pasa, por que estás así?

-Yo? Ah...no sé – dijo muy triste

-Por que estas así...venga, dilo ya! – dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Nada, creo que ya es hora de que te vaya, no crees?

-No te entiendo K-chan...

-Venga...adiós, tengo que dormir, sino te has dado cuenta ese es mi último día de vacaciones, y mañana tenemos clase – dijo subiendo las escaleras, hasta que sintió una mano sujetándole el brazo

-No vas se a despedirte de mí?

-Claro...adiós – diciendo eso le dio un beso en la mejilla del hanyou que le hizo sonrojar

-Adiós, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

-Sesshy... – dijo Rin al separarse poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios

-Que pasa Rin, no me digas que no te ha gustado porque yo sé que si te gustó mucho

-Claro, es que nunca imaginé que sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti... – cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta de que dijo una tontería – olvídalo, he hablado demasiado

- Rin, quiero que sepas que si no sintiera lo mismo por ti no haría eso, si te digo la verdad, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi aquí en ese salón, y lo primero que pensé fue que había tenido una visión, ya que un ser tan bonito como el que había visto no podía existir, pero, tuve suerte y resulta que si existe y que eres tu

-Ay que bonito Sesshy, yo también... – pero fue interrumpida por un beso largo y lleno de ternura

-Shiiiii...te amo

-Yo también

-Ya, ya...vamos a dejar la cursilería…Sesshy, has venido a recogerme no? Pues aquí estoy yo, vamos? – dijo Inuyasha bajando las escaleras

-Ah claro...umpf...tonto – dijo Sesshomaru

-Oí algo? – dijo cínicamente

-Adiós Rin...nos vemos mañana en el colegio – cuando iba besarla...

-No tengo todo el día – dijo Inuyasha tentando a la suerte

-Es mejor que te vayas Sesshy – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – adiós!

-Adiós!

Entraron en el coche

-Ya era hora Sesshy...has tardado mucho en despedirte no crees?

-Por lo menos estoy con alguien y tu no, seguro que nunca as besado a nadie…jajaja

-jajaja...para que lo sepas, si lo he hecho...

-Ah y quien fue la victima?

-Quien crees?... Kikyou por supuesto, es mejor irnos, ya es tarde

-Ya, si de verdad lo fuera no me habrías hecho esperar en el sofá

-Sí, pero si que te ha gustado esperar verdad?

-Ah vale, tu ganas

Kagome ahora lloraba "Por que, por que….aquella tonta..Kikyou..." al final acabó durmiendo pensando en lo sucedido

**Ahí os dejo el cap….perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy con los exámenes…. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Besos**

**Cami Taisho**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome ahora lloraba "Por que, por que….aquella tonta..Kikyou..." al final acabó durmiendo pensando en lo sucedido

**Cap. 7 Vuelta al colegio!**

Era lunes por la mañana, y consecuentemente fin del verano, todos los alumnos seguro volverían al colegio, y esto también incluía a Kagome. Ella acababa de despertar e por ser el primer día de clase, todos llegarían tarde, y ella no sería la excepción.

Pipi pipi pipi pipi...( el despertador)

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...mamá, donde está mi libros de mates? – preguntó mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, atando sus zapatillas.

-Yo que sé hija...el libro es tuyo, no mío. – dijo mientras hacia el desayuno

-Buio! – gritó al ver al gatito, que había hecho del libro de mates su cama – ven aquí ahora mismo gato maldito! – dijo corriendo detrás del animal

-Buio... – dijo la madre de la niña - ...la comida – el gato corrió hasta la madre dejando al libro

-Ai mamá... le está mal acostumbrando al gato, ya es hora de castigarle – dijo riéndose, pensando en cosas nada buenas para hacerle al gato

-Ponle un dedo en mí gato y verás lo que va a pasar…... – dijo Rin entrando en la cocina – hola mamá – dijo dándole un beso a su madre

-Hola hija – Rin cogió una manzana y le dio otro beso a su madre…- Adiós mamá

-No vas a comer nada hija?

-Ah mamá, es que estoy un poco retrasada, he quedado con Sesshy para irnos juntos al colegio

-Y yo qué? – dijo Kagome enfadada

-Yo que sé..ya se te ocurrirá algo

-Mamá has visto lo que ella ha dicho?

-No pero, si no te das prisa llegarás tarde...adiós cariño – dice dándole el libro de mates

-Ah, gracias...adiós

-Pff, Rin es una bruja, tenía que hacer eso para empeorar mi día, como si fuera poco tener que ir caminando, tengo que ir sola... – pero le interrumpió una voz masculina que la hizo parar

-Podría acompañar a la señorita? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano a la niña

-Ai que mono Inu-kun... – dijo saltando en su cuello – eres muy bueno

-Wow...tranquila K-chan, que me caigo – dijo sonriendo

-Ai, perdóname si te he hecho daño, no era mi intención – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Jeje...puedo acompañarte, o pretendes echarme – dijo poniendo la carita de perro irresistible

-Por supuesto que no, ahora vamos... – al decir eso le tira de la mano, y él se sonroja un poco - ...llegaremos tarde.. – ella vio que su amigo no le hacía caso - ...INUYASHA...ME PUEDES OÍR ?

-Ahhhhhhhhh...que no estoy sordo

-Ya, pues venga, no quiero llegar tarde

-Claro

Al llegar, vieron a una gran cantidad de alumnos reunidos para ver cual serían sus aulas, muchos reían, otros estaban enfadados por no estarían con sus amigos

-K-chan...que tal? – dijo la niña que se acercaba con un cabello largo sujetos en una cola

-Hola Sango-chan – dijo abrazando la amiga – déjame ver en que aula estoy

-Y que tal K-chan...algo nuevo?

-Nada, salvo un chico nuevo llamado Kouga

-Ah mejor no?

( en eso suena el timbre)

-Bueno, tengo que irme, me ha gustado verte K-chan, mi aula está al otro lado del colegio...nos vemos luego

-Adiós

-Adiós

En la otra punta del colegio

-Hola, que tal? Alguna novedad? – dijo Inuyasha, entrando en su aula y sentándose al lado de su amigo, Miroku, que tenía la cabeza baja

-Ah...hola Inuyasha – dijo levantando la cabeza y enseñando la marca roja en su cara, que mas parecían cuatro dedos, bueno eso eran..jeje

-Pfff...no me lo creo Miroku, en el primer día de clase, ya te vas pasando con las chicas, no cambiarás nunca verdad? – dijo riéndose un poco triste

-Basta ya Inuyasha, es que no ves que me duele?

-Claro, pero dime una cosa, que es lo que te duele, el orgullo herido o la mejilla? – Inuyasha intentaba quedarse serio, pero las ganas de reír eran mayor

Miroku le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Inuyasha – Aquella allí no es la chica con quien estabas saliendo, o es que te ha dejado? – dijo apuntando a Kikyou que acabara de entrar y miraba a Inuyasha sonrojándose – Por lo que veo ay algo entre vosotros que yo no sé? .

-Shiii, calla Miroku, hablaré con ella

-Espero que tengas mas suerte que yo con las chicas...Kami, que les pasa a las chicas de este colegio?

Ya con Kikyou

-Er...hola

-Hola Inuyasha, creía que me ibas a llamar

-Ah...claro, pero ya sabes, no soy mucho de hablar por teléfono- y bajó la cabeza un poco deprimido

-Ah Inuyasha, no tienes porque estar así.

-Kikyou...

-Hum

-Te gustaría…er...salir conmigo?

-Ah claro Inuyasha...has tardado mucho verdad – dijo sonriendo

-Que tal el viernes?

-Ér, por mi vale

-Pues hasta el viernes

-Vale – y le dio un beso en la mejilla de la niña, saliendo en dirección a Miroku

Sango entra en la sala y Miroku al oír el ruido de la puerta, mira en esta dirección

-Sango...

Sango había llegado tarde y, por no tener sitio tuvo que sentarse delante de Miroku

-Hola señorita Sango, no sé si tu te acuerdas de mi..de la fiesta de la señorita Kagome..

-Ah...ahora me acuerdo, el amigo de Inuyasha, que es amigo de K-chan

-Alguien dijo mi nombre? - dijo Inuyasha que acababa de llegar

-Ah, tu eres el famoso Inuyasha – dijo Sango – encantad de conocerte, me llamo Sango, amiga de K-chan, ella habla muy bien de ti, sois muy amigos verdad?

-Si, somos amigos desde hace mucho

-Ahhh

En ese momento el profesor entró en el aula

-Er, ya que somos del mismo curso espero que seamos amigos – dijo Sango a los dos chicos

-Claro – dijeron los dos – Miroku se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Inuyasha

-Tenías que llegar justo ahora y robarme la escena

-Caro Miroku, hay personas que nacen para ser protagonistas, como yo

Ya era la última clase del día, y todos los alumnos estaban agotados de oír siempre lo mismo de los profesores (todos se estaban presentando), el desorden en el curso de Inuyasha era increíble, pero nada que llamara la atención, hasta que Miroku "por casualidad" puso el pie (estaban sentados vale!) en culo de Sango

Plaft

-Itaaiii – fue increíble, toda la clase y eso incluye al profesor, miraron al chico

-Que le ha pasado señor Houshi, quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No, no es nada, yo solo me he hecho daño en el dedo con la mesa, ya estoy mejor

-Eso espero...bien, volviendo a la clase

-Perdóname, tonto – dijo Sango en un susurro

-No fue mi intención – dijo Miroku

-Ah...ya – dijo sarcástica

-Pfff, lo creas o no, soy inocente

-Podéis estar en silencio, no puedo oír al profesor – dijo Inuyasha

-Pero estábamos hablando muy bajo...

-Ya, pero es que mis oídos son muy sensibles

Las clases terminaron, Inuyasha fue para la puerta del colegio, esperar a su hermano, ya que volvería con él, Kagome e Rin. Sesshomaru ya le estaba esperando, con Rin, besándose...(O.O)...

-Afff...no podéis ser un poco más discretos? – preguntó sarcásticamente

-Donde está K-chan? – preguntó Rin alejándose se su novio

-Ella no está aquí con vosotros?

-No... – se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver a una chica corriendo con la mochila abierta

-Uffff – paró de repente tirando la mochila al suelo y poniendo las manos en las rodillas – perdona por el retraso

-Er..no pasa nada – dijeron a la vez – ven el coche ya ha llegado

-Claro, Inu-kun, podes ayudarme con mi mochila?

-Claro, pero solo porque eres tú

Pasaron dos meses, Rin y Sesshomaru seguían juntos, Inuyasha al fin se había declarado a Kikyou y ahora estaban juntos, para Miroku y Sango no iba nada bien, Miroku siempre ponía la mano donde no debía en Sango, y siempre acababa en lo mismo, cuatro dedos en la cara, pero ella, aunque no lo admitía, sentía algo por el chico, y él, aunque era muy mujeriego, miraba a Sango de una manera especial, hasta que no aguantó más, ellos no podían seguir así. Este día Sango había hablado toda la clase con una amiga, al acabar la clase Miroku se quedó allí hasta que todos salieran, necesitaba hablar con Sango, era ahora o nunca...

Sango ya iba saliendo del aula, cuando Miroku la sujetó por la mano

-No fue mi intención (no que va, ni la mía)

-Por que quieres que yo te crea? – dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la cara del chico a milímetros de la suya

-Pareces ignorarme

-Ahn..te estoy ignorando, creo que ya te hablo demasiado bien

-Sí? Entonces por que no me miras a los ojos? – dijo mirándola, ya que parecía estar en trance – estás oyendo lo que te digo?

-Claro, y yo...yo..yo tengo que irme.. – y caminó a la puerta, pero algo la detuvo.

-Solo saldrás de aquí cuando me digas que es lo que tanto te molesta en mí

-Quieres saber? Seguro? – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Aham

-Tú!

-Ahm? Oí bien?

-Sí, sabes que un día, yo llegué a pensar que tu me quisieras, pero cuando pensé en hablar contigo te encontré con otra chica, y si quieres saber Miroku, desde aquel día decidí olvidarme de todo lo que siento por ti, y siempre que me tocas, me veo como a esas que siempre tocas y... – lágrimas corrían por su cara, y Miroku puso dos dedos en su boca para que no siguiera hablando

-Tu no eres cualquiera, tu..tu eres..muy especial para mí

-No te creo

-Pues deberías creer, porque yo te amo! – Sango le miró asustada

-Ahn? Pero... – fue interrumpida por un beso lleno de amor y ternura, en fin Sango entreabrió los labios, y él pudo profundizar el beso tan anhelado, que acabó por hacerse cada vez más exigente, hasta que Miroku se descontroló y…

Paft

-Nunca cambiarás – dijo Sango sonriendo y volviendo a besarle

-Vaya, tu, tu... – dijo tomando aire – vaya!

-Ahn?

-Eres peor que yo – dijo riéndose – creó que será mejor irnos

- Pero luego seguimos?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero luego, porque ahora llegarán los críos y si nos vean aquí..ya verás la que se nos va a liar

**Esclarecimientos, la edad que tienen los chicos..**

**Inuyasha – edad: 14**

**Kagome – edad: 12**

**Sango – edad: 13**

**Miroku – edad: 14**

**Sesshy – edad: 16**

**Rin – edad: 15**

**Kikyou – edad: 14**

**EL PROXIMO CAP. SERÁ EL VIAJE DE KAGOME!**

**Gracias a todos los reviews**

**Besos**

**Kmilinhah-chan**


	8. La noticia

**Cap. 8 la noticia**

Pasaron tres meses, desde que Sango y Miroku empezaron a salir, Kouga el chico nuevo de la clase de Kagome vivía dando indirectas para la chica, que aunque tenía 12 años era muy inocente y no se daba cuenta, ya Inuyasha si que se daba cuenta, había percibido las intenciones de Kouga desde el principio, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que él estuviera interesado en su amiga.

Eran unas dos horas da tarde y toda la pandilla estaba en el centro comercial...Inuyasha y Kikyou (tonta), Miroku y Sango, Rin y Sesshomaru, y para que no fuese sola Sango y Rin la convinieron a llamar a Kouga, porque así como Inuyasha, ya se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba interesado por la chica...

El centro comercial estaba lleno, ya que era verano, y la gente no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidieron ir al mismo sitio... Las chicas iban más detrás, paraban para ver todas las tiendas, ropas, peluches y por supuesto joyas muy caras. Mientras los chicos iban delante, callados, Inuyasha miraba de reojo al acompañante de Kagome, para estar seguro de que él no se pasaría con la chica...

-Que lindo – dijo Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos

-Es verdad, ojalá alguien me diera una joya de esta alguna vez – dijo Sango apuntando para el escaparate donde estaba la joya – Miroku...que te parece?

-Lo siento mucho querida Sango, pero no tengo ni un duro... – dijo aproximándose de las chicas

-Vaya, suerte de Kagome que tiene Kouga a sus pies, él le daría cualquier joya que ella le pidiese... – dijo Rin susurrando para Sango

-Déjame ver – dijo Kouga ahora aproximándose del escaparate para examinar la joya – si...es realmente muy bonita, y el precio está razonable

-Ya, pero eso porque tienes mucho dinero – dijo Kikyou

Inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba caminando solo hacia mucho tiempo

-Oiga, no íbamos al cine? – dijo Inuyasha volviéndose y abriendo espacio entre la gente – que es lo que tanto miráis?

-Ah..perdona Inu-kun, es que estábamos viendo esta joya – dijo Kagome apuntando para la gema que brillaba en un pequeño cojín rojo en el escaparate de la tienda – a que es muy bonita?

-No veo nada que merezca la pena. – dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndose – Vamos?

-Claro – dijeron todos en unísono

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron al cine y compraron los billetes para una película de miedo. Estaban sentados así: Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha y Kikyou

La película empieza...

Habían pasado media hora en la sala del cine, y Kagome, ya se había comido todas las uñas, Kouga a veces, intentaba aproximarse de Kagome, que estaba temblando de miedo. Inuyasha siempre daba con una manera de interferir en los intentos de aproximación de Kouga, Sesshomaru y Rin ya no querían saber de la película y estaban tan entretenidos que una vieja que se sentaba detrás comentó "Si fuera en mí época, eses dos ya habrían sido echados de la sala..." y cuando percibió que ellos no prestaban atención desistió, Sango era la única interesada en la película, aunque Miroku parecía no comprender, ya que pasaba la mano en Sango a cada dos minutos, o sea, un sonido de "Plaft" a cada dos minutos, Kikyou estaba furiosa, pues Inuyasha no le prestaba atención, estaba apenas vigilando a Kagome..

La película termina...

-Me ha encantado la película – dijo Kagome sonriendo – aunque la verdad es que me dio algo de miedo

-Solo tu, porque Miroku estaba toda la película pasando la mano en mí – dijo poniendo mala cara para Miroku – jamás volveré a sentarme cerca de ti en el cine...

-Por que querida Sango? No me dirás que no te gustó sentarme a mi lado?... – dijo mientras Sango cruzaba los brazos

-Vale, la próxima vez me siento a tu lado pero con una condición

-Todo lo que tu quieras

-Solo se prometes que no volverás a tocarme

Los demás que estaban en silencio hasta ahora no pudieron resistir y dijeron:

-Er Sango – dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa muy sexy – lo mejor es que pienses en otra cosa, ya que Miroku jamás podrá cumplir esa promesa

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito – dijo Inuyasha

-Es verdad Sango – dijo Kikyou

-Apoyamos – dijeron Rin, Kagome y Kouga

-Podéis dejarme en paz! – dijo Miroku un poco enfadado, lo que hizo que los demás empezaran a reír – bueno, como te iba diciendo Sango...no hay ninguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?

-Hum..déjame pensar... – Miroku suspiró aliviado - ...No...o eso o nada

-Que se le va hacer... – dijo el chico levantándose y soltando las manos de Sango – Vale Sango, lo prometo, jamás volveré a tocarte – Sango abrió bien los ojos sorprendida

-En serio! – dijo la chica sin acreditar – Estas seguro?

-Segurísimo

-Vaya, por esa no me lo esperaba – dijo Rin

-Ni yo – dijo Kikyou con la boca abierta

-Que lindo – dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Ay Miroku... – dijo Inuyasha riéndose – la chica ya te ha puesto los frenos – todos empezaron a reír

-Cállate! – dijo nervioso

-Ay..ya está muy tarde – dijo Kagome – creo que ya deberíamos volver a casa verdad Rin?

-Si, nuestros padres ya deben estar preocupados – dijo consultando el reloj – Sesshy, podrías llevarnos a casa?

-No hace falta pedir – dijo Sesshomaru, que no se podía resistir a la cara que puso su novia

-Er...Miroku no fue el único – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa para el hermano

-Como si tu no estuvieras así Inuyasha – dijo Kikyou

-Feh – dijo Inuyasha totalmente avergonzado – vamos

-Si vamos – dijo Sesshomaru – Quien va conmigo?

-Yo voy con mi – dijo Kouga (presumido) – quieres venir conmigo K-chan?

-Que intimidad es esa con ella ? – dijo Inuyasha con los puños cerrados

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, por lo que sé tu también la llamas de K-chan...o me equivoco? – dijo Kouga desafiador

-Ya pero tu la conoces a poco tiempo, y, distinto de ti, soy su amigo y...

-Inu-kun, como eres infantil, somos todos amigos aquí – dijo Kagome para interrumpir la pelea – y tu Kouga-kun, volveré con a Rin y Sesshy

-OK, pues adiós

-Adiós – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Inuyasha, mi madre está llegando – dijo Kikyou dándole un beso– nos vemos

-Adiós

-Kouga, podemos volver contigo?– dijo Sango abrazada a Miroku

-A sus ordenes – dijo Kouga – Adiós a todos

-Adiós – dijeron los demás

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de los Higurashi, la pandilla que venía en el coche de Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome e Inu) bajó, la parejita (Rin y Sesshomaru) se despidieron "a su modo", mientras Kagome daba un beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha, lo que le hizo sonrojar

-Hasta luego Inu-kun – dijo alejándose – vamos Rin, si papá y mamá te pillan..

-Sí..Hasta luego Sesshy – dio otro beso ardiente en el chico y se separó – realmente tengo que irme..

-Hasta luego

-Adiós – dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

El coche de los chicos se fue, y las chicas entraron en casa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las luces estaban encendidas, pero la luz que venía de la cocina estaba encendida, lo que indicaba que los padres de las chicas estaban allí, se aproximaron despacio, con la intención de darles un susto, pero, acabaron por oír una charla muy importante entre sus padres

-Tenemos que resolver eso lo más pronto posible, tenemos los estudios de las niñas y... – dijo la madre

-Tranquila cariño, haremos lo posible, tenemos que hacer este viaje, será muy importante para nosotros – dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-La que más me preocupa es Rin, ella tiene su novio aquí, y dentro de poco tendrá que ir a la facultad...

-A no ser que...

-A no ser que que?

-Rin podría quedarse aquí, estudiando en la casa de la tía Rika, para terminar los estudios, y Kagome, podría venir con nosotros

-Si querido, tienes razón... – en ese momento las chicas entraron y empezaron a hablar

-Podría ser que? Y para donde pretendéis ir? – dijo Rin en un tono de voz amenazador

-Tranquila hija, tenemos que hablar muy serio... – Kagome ya iba saliendo de la cocina cuando.. – los cuatro

-Que pasa mamá?

-Tranquila, os explicaremos – ahora quien hablaba era el padre

-Bueno, es que vuestro padre ha recibido una proposición para hacer un doctorado en Francia, lo que sería de gran importancia en su carera, y yo tendría que ir con él y...

-Y nosotros? – dijo Kagome

-Bueno cariño, tu vendrías con nosotros

-Y YO? – esta vez quien interrumpió fue Rin

-Er..bien hija, seria bastante insensato si te sacamos de país ahora mismo, ya que dentro de poco entrarás en la facultad

-Ya, y con quien me quedaría? – dijo más enfadada

-Con tu tía Rika, y tu prima Ayame, hasta que volviésemos – dijo el padre que estaba callado hasta el momento – que te parece?

-Bueno...er..no sé, pero tenemos que decidirlo pronto – dijo Rin, hasta que oyó un ruido de llanto, y al darse la vuelta vieron que era Kagome la que lloraba

-Que pasa hija? – dijo la madre acercándose a la chica

-Es que, estaba pensando, si me voy yo...yo..yo estaré lejos de mis amigos, de Inu-kun y.. – dijo llorando

-Shiiii... – dijo la madre poniendo el dedo sobre la boca de la chica – todo estará bien, no te preocupes

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometemos.. – dijeron los tres al unísono

-Es mejor que vosotras dos suban a descansar, tendremos días muy exhaustivos... – dijo la madre

-Solo una preguntita. – dijo Kagome

-Claro – dijo el padre

-Cuando iremos?

-Si todo salir como hemos planeado, dentro de una semana – dijo el padre – ahora a la cama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era mañana y las niñas fueron a la cocina para desayunar

-Buenos días – dijeron los padres

-Buenos días – contestaron las chicas desanimadas

-Queridas no se pongan tristes, ese viaje será para nuestro bien

-Lo sé – dijo Rin

-Es que...que tendré que decir a mis amigos que viajaré, y justo ahora que van a cumplir 5 años que soy amiga de Inuyasha... – dijo poniendo la mano en la cara – echaré muchísimo de menos a Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Kouga...

-Tranquila hija, ellos seguirán siendo tus amigos...y no le des mucha importancia a ese viaje, quédate esos días con tus amigos como se nada hubiera pasado.

-gracias mama, me siento mucho mejor, voy a la casa de Inu-kun entregarle el regalo – se acercó a sus padre y les dio un beso, lo mismo le hizo a Rin

- K-chan, yo...er..quiero ir contigo...para... –dijo Rin avergonzada

-Claro...vamos!

-Vamos...adiós familia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron a la casa

-Voy – dijo Inuyasha corriendo para abrir la puerta solo con un pantalón y una toalla envuelta en el pelo

-Hola! – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, y entró en la casa seguida de Rin

-Inu...Inuyasha donde... – iba diciendo Rin, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió

-En su habitación

-Ah..gracias

-Vale – dijo Inuyasha – Ah K-chan, por que has venido?

-No me lo puedo creer, es que no te acuerdas! – dijo enfadada – estás de broma no?

-Que te pasa K-chan, estas nerviosa, no entiendo por que? Que yo sepa, hoy no es ninguna fecha espacial – dijo sin comprender – me estaba me arreglando para salir con Kikyou y

-Así que es así, una fecha importante y tu vas a salir con aquella tonta? Quieres saber Inuyasha, yo no debería haber venido aquí, como fui tonta en pensar que tu te acordarías de algo tan insignificante cuanto el día en que cumplimos CINCO años de amistad – Inuyasha se quedó blanco

-Pero, no era dentro de una semana? – dijo intentando explicarse

-No me engañes, y quieres saber, aunque lo fuera, ya no estaría más aquí... – dijo mientras cogía un pequeño paquete azul de su bolso y le tiraba a los pies – adiós

-K-chan – gritó él, pero la chica ya había salido corriendo – Perdóname

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome corrió hasta el parque que había cerca de su casa, se sentó en un banco y se puso a observar a os chicos jugando, aunque tenía todavía edad para jugar, de tanto salir con su hermana y sus amigos que eran siempre más mayores que ella, ya no sabía lo que era jugar, ya que ellos solo pensaban en salir con las parejas!

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y rezó para que fuese Inuyasha, pero...

-K-chan? – dijo Kouga viendo que estaba llorando

-Ah...Kouga-kun... – " idiota, claro que no sería o Inuyasha, él jamás bajaría del pedestal y vendría a pedirte disculpas.. él solo tiene ojos para la idiota de Kikyou... que tiene ella que yo no tengo!"

-Estas ahí? – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado

-Claro...como estas? – dijo Kagome intentando sonreír

-Sabes que tu no sabes mentir? – dijo sonriendo

-Se nota mucho? – él le confirmó con la cabeza – disculpa..

-No pasa nada, que te parece si nos damos una vuelta?

-Bueno, es que necesito hablar con todos, podrías quedar con todos hoy? – dijo levantándose – ahhh...no llames Inuyasha...vale? Shesshy ya sabrá y...hum, Kikyou no me cae bien así que ella tampoco

-Lo que tu pidas jefa-dijo divertido

-Tengo que ir a casa, pero vuelvo ahora mismo, quedamos en la heladería..adiós – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó

-Hasta luego – dijo encantado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda la pandilla estaba allí (todos menos los que no fueron llamados..)

- K-chan está tardando mucho... – dijo Sango mientras miraba a su reloj – se habrá olvidado?

- Lo dudo, K-chan jamás haría algo así, si hay algo que ella odia es quien no cumple lo que dice, así que ella tampoco lo haría-dijo Miroku, Sango se inclinó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro se su novio y miró otra vez al reloj

-Kouga, a que horas ella te dijo? – dijo Sango mirando fijamente al reloj

-Ella ya debe estar llegando... – dijo Kouga cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-Estabais hablando de mi! – dijo sonriendo al ver el susto que Sango había tenido

-Hablábamos de tu pequeño retraso – dijo Sango dando un abrazo en su amiga – que es lo querías contarnos? Y por que no están todos aquí?

-Bueno, Inuyasha lo supo por la mañana, y odio a Kikyou, y a vosotros os lo voy a decir ahora

-Pues dilo ya lo que sea tan importante – dijo Sango eufórica

-Tranquila Sango, así no la dejarás hablar – dijo Miroku tan tranquilo como siempre

-Gracias Miroku – dijo Kagome al darse cuenta de que todavía seguía de pie, sacó una silla y se sentó – Bueno, lo que os tengo que contar es muy importante, no tenía intención de decir eso ahora, pero las cosas cambiaron y no tengo elección

-Desea algo señorita? – dijo el camarero, que estaba bastante curioso para saber que era tan importante, y Kagome se dio cuenta de eso.

-Si...tráeme un helado triple – dijo y vio la cara de espanto de sus amigos, les guiñó el ojo al ver que el camarero no se iba – Y es para hoy, porque mañana ya no estaré aquí-dijo sin darse cuenta

-Que has dicho K-chan! – dijo Kouga alterado

-Irás de vacaciones no? – dijo Miroku optimista

-Contesta K-chan – le suplicó su amiga medio que desesperada (se parece a mis amigos el día que dije que me marchaba…)

-Es que...er..hum, ese viaje, será por tiempo indefinido – vio la cara de desespero de sus amigos – Es que mis padres tienen que hacer un doctorado, tendré que ir con ellos a Francia yo no quiero, pero no puedo dejar a mis padres, es...es muy importante para ellos

-Y Rin también va? – dijo Sango

-No, sería muy difícil para ella ir para otro país, pues dentro de poco estará en la Universidad

-Ya – dijo Sango

-Y cuando vas? – preguntó Miroku

-Bueno, el vuelo era el sábado...pero, bueno, mi padre resolvió ir más temprano para buscarme un colegio y... – fue interrumpida

-Dilo ya, podemos aprovechar lo que queda contigo? – dijo Sango con la mano en el pecho

-Bueno es que no serán días, más bien día, viajo mañana-dijo ya sin aliento

-Pero….pero...amiga, yo...yo no esperaba eso – dijo Sango que la abrazó y se puso a llorar, Miroku tenía un hueco en el pecho y Kouga todavía no terminaba de comprender las palabras

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Miroku abrazando a amiga

-Yo, bien K-chan... QUE SERÁ DE MÍ SIN TI! – dijo Kouga exaltado

-Calma Kouga, volveré... – empezó a decir

-Cuando! Como tu misma lo dijiste, no sabes cuanto tiempo estarás allí

-Piense en eso...volveré – dijo calmamente – y espero que vosotros me esperéis – dijo a todos – ahora tengo que ir, una maleta me espera – secó una lágrima insistente que caía – bueno, creo que eso es un adiós – y se dio la vuelta

-Espera – gritó Sango, corriendo hasta la amiga – te echaré de menos

-Todos lo haremos – dijo Miroku al lado de Sango

-Miroku tiene razón – dijo Kouga aproximándose y todos se abrazaron

-Ahora va en serio, tengo que irme – y dijo – jamás me olvidaré de vosotros

-Nosotros tampoco – dijeron todos a la vez

-Ah, y cuanto al helado – dijo apuntando a la caja – cancela el pedido por favor

-Sin problema – dijo Miroku

Así se fue Kagome

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha se sentó en su cama y observó el regalo, por fin se dispuso a abrirlo, dentro del paquete había un collar que ponía "friends forever" (Enkar, me acuerdo de la medallita! Gracias otra vez...) También había un pequeño papel que hesitó en leerlo, pero al final lo hizo:

_Inuyasha,_

_Cuando escribí esa carta, pensé en decirte algo como: Espero que seamos amigos para siempre, te quiero..pero la situación es otra, como ya sabrás, y si no, te enterarás ahora, viajaré para Francia, por tiempo indeterminado ,y quiero que sepas, que será muy difícil para mí estar en un lugar nuevo, sin mi mejor amigo cerca._

_Algunos días hemos peleado, días que uno no quería hablar con el otro, pero quieres que te diga algo, todas esas veces me controlaba para no ir hasta tu casa para hablar contigo, ya que tu siempre tienes la culpa, aunque nunca la asumes, tu y tu maldito orgullo..Pero al final, todo salía bien y íbamos a jugar en el jardín de mi casa. _

_Nunca aceptaste perder para mí...espero que cuando vuelva hayas cambiado, pero solo interiormente, pues eres la persona más bonita que conozco...no tengo intención de librarme de MIS orejitas vale! Ay Inu-kun...por que es tan difícil decir adiós para quien queremos?_

_Besos_

_K-chan_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, como pudo ser tan insensible con la chica? Tenía que compensarla, y ya sabía como...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En su habitación, Kagome miraba insistentemente para el jardín delante de su casa, esperando que un cierto hanyou de ojos ámbar apareciera, pero fue en vano, y acabó durmiendo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó el día del viaje, las maletas ya estaban listas, y la chica ya iba en camino del aeropuerto, mirando por la ventanilla del coche, como si se estuviera despidiendo de su ciudad.

El aeropuerto estaba con su movimiento normal, vuelos retrasados, pero nada que no fuera común, Kagome se encontraba en la puerta de embarque, cuando vio unas orejitas muy kawaiis en la entrada, que intenta saltar para llegar hasta ella, de repente soltó sus maletas y corrió en su dirección...

-Inuyasha, que haces aquí – dijo poniendo mala cara, pero sonriendo interiormente

-Yo...vine...darte...eso – dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete rosa

-Gracias, no hacía falta... – pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha, que presionaba dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica.

-Shiiii, cállate, por supuesto que hacía falta, no es siempre que un puede aguantar otra persona por más de 5 años – paró un poco para respirar, la chica estaba atónita, no era capaz de pensar, pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – sabes, cuando vi tu regalo, me acordé del día en que nos conocimos – sonrió – nunca pensé que fuera ser amigo de aquella chica tonta – Kagome hizo cara de espanto – pero con el tiempo percibí, que se trataba de una chica dulce, meiga y especial... – Kagome se sonrojó

-Inu-kun...yo...tengo que ir – dijo dando un paso hacía tras – nunca, jamás te olvidaré – en ese momento saltó en los brazos del chico y le abrazó

-Yo tampoco...yo tampoco

-Adiós

-Adiós

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el avión, Kagome no resistió y abrió el pequeño paquete cuando sus padres habían dormido...

-Que será... – se paralizó al ver la bonita joya que había en el interior de la caja – No es posible... – vio una nota

_K-chan_

_Vi tus ojos sobre esta joya, y aunque sé que no se compara con tus ojos, ella podrá dejarlos aún más bellos..._

_Perdóname por todas mis tonterías. Y espero que cuando mires esta joya, pienses en MÍ!_

_Te quiero_

_Inuyasha_

"Ay ...solo Inuyasha puede ser orgulloso, y al mismo tiempo sensible..." – pensó sonriendo

Continuará...

**Perdona la tardanza, he hecho lo más rápido que pude, pero he tenido que viajar….Es pero que s guste el cap…**

**Enkar, por fin te lo envío, gracias por revisarlo, la verdad es que siempre se me olvida decírtelo…….Nos vemos el día 9… **

**Besos y gracias por los reviews….**

**FELIZ AÑO!**

**Cami**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 La vuelta parte 1

Habían pasado 5 años desde el viaje de Kagome a Francia, Rin iba a visitar a su familia a cada 6 meses. Sango le enviaba cartas todas las semanas, ella y Miroku seguían juntos... Pero había alguien que Kagome no sabía nada desde su viaje, era él, su mejor amigo, el chico del que se había enamorado cuando tenía 10 años...pero eso era pasado...

La chica despertó, con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana que había abierto su madre...

-Vamos hija.. – dijo al ver su hija moverse en las sabanas – es la hora de despertar, no vas a salir con tus amigos? Ya es muy tarde...

-Ay mama, porque no me habías dicho antes? Ya me había olvidado, quedé con ellos para ir a jugar a los bolos – dijo saltando de la cama y corriendo al servicio para ducharse, dejando su madre sola.

-Esos jóvenes – dijo su madre mirando al a la puerta del servicio de Kagome e saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome se duchó muy rápido y volvió a su habitación, se puso una minifalda vaquero con una camiseta gris...Y luego unas sandalias de tacón gris también. Estaba delante del espejo arreglando su pelo, que seguía tan largo como antes, su cuerpo ya había perdido toda la forma infantil de antes, ya tenia 17 años, había cambiado mucho, pero dos cosas seguían iguales: sus bellos ojos y su carácter... Sus ojos pararon en una piedra que brillaba intensamente en su cuello, y se acordó del día en que él le había regalado la joya. Como echaba de menos a su amigo...

-Ahh...Inuyasha... –suspiró dejando de peinarse y sujetando con fuerza la joya..

Llamaron a la puerta….

-Vamos K-chan...todavía no estas lista! – dijo una voz femenina y muy fina

-Marie! – dijo Kagome al abrir la puerta y dar un abrazo en su amiga

-Tranquila K-chan, toda la pandilla nos está esperando abajo

-Ah claro...diles que bajo en cinco minutos – dijo guiñando un ojo a su amiga que salió de la habitación para decirles eso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos sus amigos esperaban en el sofá

-Hola – dijo Kagome bajando la escalera y todos la miraron – que estáis mirando! – dijo sonriendo

-menos mal que has bajado – dijo un chico de pelo claro y muy liso, que quedaba de maravilla con sus ojos verdes, tenía también un cuerpo muy bueno y era alto

-Ay Henri (el nombre es francés vale! Yo no tengo la culpa), sabes que ella siempre tarda- dijo Marie con una sonrisa parecida con la del chico, con los mismo ojos, pero el pelo un poco más claro

-Ahora que tu hermano ya lo ha comprendido, Marie, podemos irnos? Me muero de ganas por ganar a todos vosotros (Enkar, ganar, siempre ganar no ¿?). K-chan debes estar con muchas ganas de ganarme hoy verdad?... – dijo un chico muy alto, con los ojos y el pelo oscuro

-Apoyado Pierre (lo mismo digo para ese nombre…lo odio pero bueno...) – dijo Kagome caminando hacia la puerta – nos vamos o os quedareis con esas peleas de hermanos?

-Ay, vale... vamos Henri – dijo tirando a su hermano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En los bolos...

-Jajaja – Pierre se reía, habían pasado dos horas jugando. Pierre había ganado, Henri se quedó en 2ª lugar, Marie en 3ª y Kagome en último

-Vamos a comer algo, y luego que os parece ir a la discoteca? – preguntó Marie

-Has hablado con el mejor en la pista de baile – dijo Pierre- sujetando la mano de Marie – la señorita me daría el placer de este baile?

-Claro – empezaron a reír y a caminar, mientras Kagome iba un poco más detrás, nerviosa por los intentos de Henri para que saliera con él, que una vez más no lo lograba

Comieron y se fueron a casa a cambiarse para salir otra vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Discoteca

Ellos llegaron allí y se sentaron en el sofá...Marie se fue a bailar con Pierre, que al final la besó y Henri continuó intentando algo con Kagome, quien estaba cada vez más nerviosa:

-K-chan, tu sabes que me he enamorado de ti, porque no me das una oportunidad ? – dijo con una cara de perrito, lo que le hizo acordarse de Inuyasha, cuando el le pedía algo "Ay Inu-kun...como te hecho de menos...por Kami, porque estoy pensando en él!" – Te quiero K-chan... – era lo que le faltaba, oír esas tres palabras de la boca de su amigo..

-Yo...er yo...bien...yo también te quiero... – él empezó a sonreír y aproximarse, entonces ella puso dos dedos en su boca – Pero...como una amiga – el chico paró y dijo

-Venga K-chan, tu estas sola..yo puedo intentar... – una lágrima salió de los ojos azules del chico

-Pare...no quiero complicar las cosas, me voy – corrió en dirección al sofá donde Marie y Pierre estaban besándose y cogió su bolso

-Te vas? – dijo Marie alejándose de Pierre, Kagome no contestó, llamó a su madre y se fue

-Que le pasa? – preguntó Pierre...Marie le miró y no contestó

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el coche..

-Hija, que ha pasado para que vuelvas tan temprano?

-Nada- pero se dio cuenta de que su adre no la creía

-No mientas hija...sé que te pasa algo, y puedes empezar a contarlo

-Ah mama... no se puede esconder nada de ti verdad?- dijo sonriendo

-Te escucho

-Ay mama... – le contó todo lo que había pasado con Henri

-Bueno hija, lo único que te puedo decir es que sigas tu corazón, más que nada porque nuestro tiempo aquí ya se está acabando (y el mió aquí...todavía no me lo creo)...

-Sí…gracias mama

Entraron en la casa y Kagome se fue hacía su habitación, lo que no sabia era que la vuelta estaba muy cerca...

Continua...

**Hola!  
perdón por la tardanza…he tenido unos cuantos problemillas con mi pierna y no podía estar mucho tiempo en ordenador, así que nada, ahora que estoy mejor lo he hecho!**

**Espero que os guste…..y que me dejéis reviews…**

**Besos y gracias por los reviews del otro cap…. **


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 La vuelta parte 2 -

Kagome entró en su habitación y encendió el ordenador, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con un amigo de verdad, quería a sus amigos de Paris, pero sabía que las personas a las que de verdad quería y que podía recurrir cuando le hiciera falta estaban muy lejos.

Pero ella no quería apenas hablar, ella quería saber algo sobre él. Le echaba de menos, demasiado. ¿ Por que habría pensado en él cuando Henri dijo aquellas 3 palabras? No lo sabía…..

Se conecto en el msn, habían varias personas que estaban on-line, pero solo una con quien quisiera hablar, Sango...

Sango dice:

K-chan eres tu?

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

No, es tu abuela..jajaja….Claro k soy yo

Sango dice:

Ay K-chan eres única..bueno, alguna novedad?

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Nada, bueno, que muy pronto estaré de vuelta, mama dice que mi padre terminará el doctorado el próximo mes, y si todo sale bien, dentro de un mes estoy ahí...

Sango dice:

DE VERAS!

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Tonta, si te lo he dicho es porque si!

Sango dice:

Vaya, genial, SUPER! Ay K-chan, tengo que irme, tengo clase ahora...1000000000000 besos

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Adiós 

Kagome sonreía, por haber hablado con su amiga, aunque por poco tiempo….Hacía mucho que no hablaban…..de repente se acordó de algo...

- Baka baka baka baka...Como pude olvidar de preguntarle sobre Inuyasha – dijo mirando a la pantalla

Hasta que vio un pequeño aviso en la pantalla, alguien se había conectado...

"Rin Acaba de conectarse"

-Rin...!

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

-Hermanita!

Rin dice:

-Hermanita! Como estas?

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Bien, pero tengo algo importante que contarte y algo aún mas importante que preguntarte

Rin dice:

Pues dilo ya...

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Bueno, es que mama me dijo que volveremos pronto, dentro de 1 mes o algo así...

Rin dice:

Genial! Ya era hora...y la otra?

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Es que hoy, salí con mis amigos y...

Rin dice:

Y...

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Te acuerdas de Henri?

Rin dice:

Aquel chico guapo! Por supuesto, quien no se acordaría de él

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Bueno, es que hoy me ha dicho que me quiere, pero cuando dijo eso me acordé de...

Rin dice:

Uau...que, te ha besado?...

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Yo me acordé de Inuyasha...y como no hablo con él, y hace mucho que no lo veo, quería saber se….se…me podrías decir como él está?

Rin dice:

K-chan no sé como decirte pero...

K-chan dice:

Se ha muerto?

Rin dice:

ù.ú claro que no...es que él, bueno, se ha alejado un poco de nosotros, desde que te has ido a Paris, todo eso gracias a la imbécil de Kikyo que él insiste en salir...ella le lleva para done le da la gana, junto de los amiguitos ese que tiene..ya sabes..y Inuyasha (Baka!) es tonto y se va con ella...sabes que él ya no habla con Sango ni con Miroku en los pasillos. Se no fuera por Sesshy yo tampoco hablaba más con él

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Vaya...está así...realmente, aquella tonta tiene mucho poder sobre él...

Rin dice:

Ah...el otro día tuvo la coraje de preguntar por ti...

Kagome saltó de la silla, ya sabía lo que quería "él todavía piensa en mí!"

K-chan directo de Paris dice:

Tengo que irme Rin...besitos

Rin dice:

Adiós hermana...salúdale a los viejos de mi parte...es broma 

Apagó el ordenador, se tiro em la cama, com la misma ropa que había llegado y se quedo dormida..

XxX

Un mes después el padre de Kagome ya había hecho la defensa de su tesis, y faltaban apenas algunas horas para estar en Japón.

Estaba sentada en el aeropuerto con sus padres esperando a que avisaran el vuelo para Japón, escribiendo billetes para poner en los regalos que había comprado para sus amigos cuando les llamaron...

-Llamada para el vuelo 133 con destino a Japón, por favor, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque – Kagome dejó de escribir súbitamente, se levantó y arregló su mini falda. Ella estaba muy bonita, llevaba una mini falda marrón oscuro, y una camiseta clara con escote en V, y su pelo azabache cayendo sobre su espalda.

XxX

En el aeropuerto de Japón ya era media noche. Nadie los esperaba, ya que habían quedado en que la tía de de las chicas irían recoger a Rin en una fiesta de la universidad, para hacerle una sorpresa...

XxX

En la universidad...

Todos se lo estaban pasando muy bien en la fiesta, todos los amigos Kagome estaban allí- Rin y Sesshomaru aún estaban juntos...Sango y Miroku aunque siempre se estaban peleando por las raras costumbres de él también seguían juntos...Por lo que habían dicho, su prima Ayame ahora estaba en la pandilla, además de estar perdidamente enamorada de Kouga, que seguía afirmando estar enamorado de Kagome...Inuyasha seguían siendo el novio de Kikyo...Bueno, la cosa es que seguía casi todo igual, pero aún así estaba muy nerviosa por encontrar a sus amigos...

Llegando allí, Kagome tuvo una idea, habló con sus padres para que fueran a casa para descansar que ella se quedaría allí, volvería luego con sus amigos. Sus padres lo aceptaron, ya que estaban cansados y veían el entusiasmo en los ojos de la niña.

-Y con quien volverás? – dijo la madre (vale hasta ahora no tiene nombre….tp se si lo tendrá. Total, no aparece mucho ..jejeje)

-Ah...bueno, volveremos con los chicos, o si no llamamos a la tía

-Vale, pero ten cuidado, nada de bebidas y... – iba hablando la madre

-Mama, confías en mi? – la madre asintió con la cabeza – así que sabes que no tienes porque preocuparte, ahora largo! – dijo riéndose, y entró en el salón.

XxX

Al entrar allí, se sintió perdida pero luego vio a Rin que casi tiene un infarto al verla...

-Hermanitaaaa - gritó Rin abriendo camino por entre todos os que bailaban para abrazar su hermana, lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome fue que Sesshomaru la acompañaba

-Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn – gritó Kagome imitando la chica, que ahora abrazaba, Sesshomaru en fin consiguió pasar por todos, y cuando miró para ver quien era la que había llamado tanto la atención se su novia se sorprendió – Sesshy...acércate hombre, o es que ya no acuerdas de mi! – dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto que no cuñada, crees que me olvidaría de mi cuñada preferida – dijo abrazando la chica

-Así me gusta... – Kagome vio otra cara conocida entre la gente – Sangoooooooo – Sesshomaru se tapó los oídos (q kawaii!)

-K-chan – dijo Sango, que también abrazó la chica – Te he echado tanto de menos! – Miroku que venía con dos vasos en las manos los soltó cuando vio a Kagome, la abrazó pero también empezó a bajar la mano, lo que le llevó a recibir una bella mano en su cara…

-Nunca cambiarás – dijo Kagome sonriendo

Ellos estaban ahora siendo el centro de todas las atenciones el local…principalmente Kagome, que tenia a todos los chicos mirándola, también llamó la atención de un par de ojos dorados que empezó a caminar en su dirección...

Kagome se sintió observada y al darse la vuelta se encontró con quien más deseaba y menos esperaba allí…se le hizo un nudo en la garganta...él está tan guapo…"Ay Inuyasha..."

Sin darse cuenta, uno iba en dirección del otro, el tiempo había parado, solo existían ellos dos…Pararon uno delante del otro y se miraron profundamente...

"Por Kami, como está guapa...quien s imaginaría que una enana como aquella sería una mujer como esta…el tiempo le fue muuuuy generoso" Inuyasha pensó, y sonrió maliciosamente lo que le hizo sonrojar a Kagome "Dios, él está muy guapo, muy bueno….sabía que estaría bueno, pero no me imaginaba cuanto!"

La música cambió, una lenta. Muchas parejas empezaron a bailar. Él la miro, se aproximó un poco, sin darse cuenta de los ojos envidiosos de todos los chicos que estaban allí, y le dijo ...

-Me concedería este baile, señorita? – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Kagome, que al principio no reaccionó…

-Claro, noble caballero – dijo siguiéndole el juego, él la aproximo, a pesar de su edad, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de baile. Él al darse cuenta sonrió y le susurró...

-No te preocupes, sigo siendo el mismo Inuyasha de siempre….pero no sé como estarás tu...

-Por mí...bueno, todos crecemos...creo que crecí un par de tallas más... – él sonrió y siguieron bailando

XxX

La fiesta acabo y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llevaron las chicas a casa

XxX

La noche había sido perfecta, sin Kikyo, y había reencontrado a su mejor amiga, pero había algo raro, se sintió distinto a su lado…que será..

Continua...

**Perdona por la tardanza….pero de verdad no pude hacerlo antes….**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que me dejéis unos cuantos tb!**

**Besitos**

**Cami**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

Kagome y Rin llegaron en la casa que no veían hacia mucho tiempo.. Estaba todo desordenado, Rin iba una que otra vez a la casa para ver si estaba todo bien, pero nunca se quedó para limpiar nada.

Kagome se fue a dormir en la misma habitación que Rin, ya que su habitación estaba horrible, totalmente al revés, mientras que sus padres durmieron en el salón, en el sofá cama que había allí.

-K-chan, que fue aquello... – dijo Rin desechando la idea de dormir un rato

-Aquello que? – dijo Kagome que ahora miraba a su hermana con toda la atención posible

-Puff...y todavía lo preguntas…tu, Inuyasha…qué? – dijo sonriendo

-Ah...bueno...creo que nada, fue algo normal – Kagome dijo eso mientras soñaba con el baile

-Ya...pero si quieres que te lo diga…hacéis muy buena pareja! Además, tu le quieres, y él también te quiere, de eso estoy casi segura…..y lo bonitos que iban a salir los chiquillos..ojala Sessh tuviera aquellas orejitas que él tiene…

-Rin...no viaja vale – dijo Kagome nerviosa por el comentario de su hermana – vamos dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, y si n es pedir demasiado, me gustaría descansar porque no he dormido nada en el avión

-Tranquila K-chan, pero que seríais una bonita pareja, ah, eso sí – Kagome le tiró la almohada en cara y las dos empezaron a reír hasta que se quedaron dormidas..

XxX

El día amaneció y en la habitación las dos hermanas dormían como piedras hasta que oyeron un grito...

-Kagome, Rin, vengan a la cocina ya! cocina

Rin fue la primera en despertarse y dijo...

-No mamá...déjanos dormir, ayer nos acostamos muy tarde

-Yo también me acosté tarde cariño y ya estoy aquí en la cocina, así que levantaos

- Pero mamá, lo que pasa es que estas acostumbrada y nosotras no – al decir eso se echó otra vez en la cama

-Lo que pasa es que ya son las dos de la tarde y la comida ya está en la mesa... – Rin abrió los ojos y buscó un reloj – Por cierto, vuestro padre y yo vamos de compras…

-Claro, no pasa nada – dijo Rin y luego intentó despertar a su hermana – K-chan...K-chan! – dijo nervosa – K-chan...ESTAS VIVA! – gritó desesperada, y entonces Kagome abrió los ojos

-Ya hermanita, tranquilízate

-Se no te has dado cuenta ya son las dos de la tarde, y si pretendes salir hoy es mejor que te levantes y te duches ya! Tengo una idea, que t parece si quedamos con los demás para quedarnos toda la noche en la residencia de la universidad viendo películas? Voy a llamarlos ahora mismo

XxX

Todos estaban allí (Inu, Sessh, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame) delante d la residencia d las chicas esperando a las dos pelinegras que habían tenido la idea...

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas para la puerta e con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, con una mirada perdida y el pensamiento muy, pero que muy lejos, a su lado estaba Kikyo que intentaba, de algún modo llamar su atención...aunque sin lograrlo

-Ya decía yo que esas dos solo nos estorbarían la vida, mira que llegar tarde – dijo Kikyo

-Si te molesta haber venido podrís haberte quedado no? –dijo Sango enfadada, sin aguantar más su presencia

-Creo que mejor las llamo – dijo Kouga sacando su móvil del bolsillo

-Hola

-K-chan? Eres tu? – dijo Kouga sonriendo, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha que gruñó en el acto

-Si soy yo...Kouga-kun! – dijo Kagome abriendo la boca con espanto llamando la atención de su hermana que estaba a su lado con los dvds

-Quién es? Kouga? – preguntó la hermana mayor

-Espera... – dijo Kagome para Rin, aunque fue inútil, ya que esta le quitó el móvil

-Kouga! Ya estamos llegando... – miró su reloj y le dijo – en 5 minutos estamos ahí..

-Ah, ok, les diré a los demás, adiós…

Rin le devolvió el móvil a su hermana que estaba ya molesta

-Por que lo has hecho?

-Todavía no te has dado que Kouga está interesado en ti? Y te digo más. Ayame está enamorada de él, así que más te ale no seguirle la corriente..Además, ya tienes a Inu a tus pies..

-Venga ya Rin, y dale con eso – dijo Kagome nerviosa a la vez que se adelantó al ver a sus amigos...

Sesshomaru abrazó a Rin en cuanto la vio..Inuyasha abre los ojos y ve a las chicas llegando y fue en la dirección de Kagome...Kouga también se dirige a la chica, mientras Kikyo veía fastidiada a los dos chicos hablando con ella.

Cuando Inuyasha y Kouga se acercaban a la chica, un bulto pasó entre ellos...

-K-channn – gritó Ayame saltando encima de su prima – prima, hace mucho que no te veía...creía que no volverías más

-Ya, y que lo digas, contaba los segundos para salir de aquel país..quería estar aquí, con mi familia, mis amigos, ya sabes… – dijo liberándose del abrazo de su prima y mirando a Kouga – Kouga-kunnn! – dijo ella sin olvidar lo que su hermana le había dicho antes

-Te he echado mucho de menos..no sabes como esto se queda tranquilo cuando no estas! –dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su "amiga" según deseaba él

Cuando se separó de él dijo- vamos chicos, tenemos aquí 4 películas para ver – sonrió de tal manera que dejó al pobre hanyou embobado hasta que vino y le pellizcó para que despertara

-Itaiii –dijo el hanyou masajeándose el brazo

-Vamos – dijo Kikyo entre dientes

xX

Todos entraron en el salón, pillaron todo lo que pudieron, colchonetas y cojines de las habitaciones..y los pusieron delante de la televisión.

Sesshy compartió con Rin un sofá de 2 plazas que había allí, Miroku y Sango hicieron lo mismo, Kikyo se sentó alejada de los demás en una silla, Ayame, Kouga, Kagome e Inuyasha fse quedaron en las colchonetas en el suelo (en este mismo orden)

La primera película fue una comedia, se rieron mucho, mientras en el segundo la cosa fue tranquila ya que era una película épica, seguido por una drama en el cual las chica lloraron a más no poder, y luego…una peli de miedo…

Miroku ya se había quedado dormido, Kikyo estaba enfadada, Sessh y Rin ya no veían la película se estaban divirtiendo un poco, y los demás estaban nerviosos por que iba a ocurrir, y las chicas, en ese caso, Ayame, Kagome y Sango, muertas de miedo..

En la parte más emocionante...

-Ahhhhhhhhh – Kagome grita y por el miedo se abraza a Inuyasha, que puso la cara de un niño cuando recibe un regalo, pero que luego cambió cuando sintió la patada que le había dado Kikyo

-Shiiii, intento ver la película – dijo sarcástica, Kagome dejó de abrazarle y al darse la vuelta vio a su prima dormida abrazando a Kouga .

Kouga, medio dormido, dejó a Ayame y se abrazó a Kagome, lo que la dejó bastante nerviosa. Inuyasha muy enfadado tiró "accidentalmente" su vaso con refresco en el chico que despertó de inmediato.. bueno, no solo él, despertaron todos para ver la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar

-Eh tio, a ti que te pasa? – dijo Kouga levantándose y quedando a la altura del hanyou, Kagome, al ver eso se levantó y se pudo delante de Kouga mirando a

-Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar eso aquí, ya me voy a casa, Rin ven, llamaré a mama para que venga..

-No, os llevaré yo – dijo Sesshy

-No Sessh, K-chan tiene razón, lo mejor será que vayamos con ellos, por cierto sessh, creo que es mejor que te vayas también, Inu está un poco fuera de control...

-Estas segura que no quieres que os lleve, me pilla de camino y..

-No – dijo Rin, mientras le daba un rápido beso en la boca..

-Ahí están – dijo Kagome – adiós! – dijo intentando despertar a su prima que todavía dormía – vamos y tiró de ella

-Ah...claro – dijo Ayame – pero que..

-Es una larga historia

-Ah ok

XxX

Las chicas se fueron y Kouga también...

-Inuyasha, que escenita fue aquella, pelarte por una chica que ni siquiera soy yo...tu novia, sabes algo, no me mereces y…

-Cállate! – Kikyo se asustó con el tono que había utilizado el hanyou – Y si quieres saber…ya estoy harto! Se acabó

-Pero...

-Ya Kikyo, ya...hace mucho que quería hacer esto

-Todo por culpa de aquella chica – dijo enfadada

-Pues, y que si fue por su culpa, no tengo porque explicarte nada...adiós Kikyo, podemos irnos ya Sesshomaru?

-Claro...adiós Sango – dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a su amiga intentar despertar a Miroku..-er, eso, intenta con un poco de agua..

-Buena idea – dijo sonriendo pero de nada sirvió, Miroku seguía durmiendo

-Eso es muy bueno Sango – dijo dormido acariciándola a la vista de todos – Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii...que te ha pasado Sango? – dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, justo donde ella le había dado

-Vamos, la noche se ha acabado...

-ya...pero si solo hemos visto una película ...

-Se ha acabado - falou Sango chateada – Vamos!

Todos se fueron, salvo Kikyo.

-Ah, ella me pagará por haber robado a _mi Inuyasha _Continua...

XxX

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, y Kagome había quedado en casa todo ese tiempo, con su hermana, ayame y Sango..a veces sus novios las llamaban y ellas salían pero Kagome y Ayame se quedaban en casa, aunque se lo pasaban muy bien también

-Sabe K-chan, yo, estoy enamorada de Kouga, y bueno, quería saber si tu me puedes ayudar con él

-claro prima…él es mi amigo y seguro le puedo decir algo – dijo sonriendo..miró a su prima y se puso a pensar en como hacerlo - hum...

-Que? – preguntó Ayame mirándola asustada

-Podríamos empezar hoy mismo, ven, tienes que estar perfecta, ponte esto mientras yo quedo con él….. – dijo tirando unas cuantas ropas encima de la chica – RÁPIDO!

XxX

Kagome cogió el teléfono y..llamó a su amigo:

_-Alo? _

_-Alo, me gustaría hablar con Kouga – dijo nerviosa sentada en el sofá_

_-Ahora se pone – dijo la mujer que había cogido la llamada_

-Kouga, es para ti... – gritou a senhora

-Quién es? – dijo el chico a la mujer

_-Quién habla?_

_-Ah, soy Kagome, amiga suya_

- Kagome, amiga tuya

-Ah claro, ahora voy

_-Hola K-chan, qué tal? _

_-Bien...te llamo porque estaba pensando en ir a la universidad hoy, ya sabes, para conocer, y con voy sola con Ayame quería saber si quieres venir con nosotras, es que no queremos ir solas… _

_-Claro, a que horas paso por vosotras?_

_-Hum, a las 3 si te va bien_

_-Ahí estaré, nos vemos_

_-Adiós_

-Hecho – dijo Kagome corriendo a su habitación – Pero Aya-chan, todavía no te das vestido?

-Es que no se que ponerme

-Hum, intenta esa –y le dio una mini falda jeans oscura y una camiseta amarilla con muy buen escote…

-Er, si tu lo dices

-Bien, también me cambio y luego te arreglo el pelo...

XxX

Tres horas después...

Ding dong (ya, odio tener que ponerlo, pero es que para hacar bien la cosa…weno…jeje)

- Kouga-kun – dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla – entra, Ayame está casi lista

-Aham – dijo Kouga mirando la casa, que aunque era la misma por fuera estaba nueva por dentro – Uau – dijo el chico al ver a Ayame bajar la escalera.. (parece más lo de las pelis…la chica baja la escalera, muy bonita y al chico se le cae la baba desde abajo…) "Ella está...preciosa!"

-Lista, ahora podemos irnos...vamos – dijo Kagome tirando de su prima

-Ah, si claro – dijeron al unísono muy distraídos

XxX

En la casa del (precioso) hanyou...

-Maldita sea, tengo que estudiar para el examen de inglés... – dijo buscando algo desesperado en su mochila – donde está ese maldito libro? Lo habré dejado allí...Tendré que ir a recogelo

XxX

-Este es el pasillo donde están los armarios de los que hacen humanas.. – decía Kouga para Kagome mientras Ayame iba detrás mirándoles tímidamente, Kagome intentaba meterla en la conversación, pero ella no decía nada

-Donde está el tuyo Ayame? - Le preguntó su prima (Ayame cursaba derecho)

-...ah, allí – dijo apuntando hacía uno de los armario donde había un chico

Cuando se acercaron el chico se da la vuelta sin mirar y choca con Kagome.

-Estas ciega o qué... – se calla al darse cuenta de quien es

-Tu! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo (eso es, Kagome e Inuyasha), el hanyou incluso se olvidó que había chocado con Kagome, que estaba con las manos en la cara. Ayame fue a ver lo que le pasaba

-Qué pasa

-Ah, nada, es que tenía una pestaña en el ojo…Alguien tiene que hacer un pedido – los 3 la miraron atontados….

-Eres única, lo sabes verdad?... – dijo Ayame sonriendo, lo que Kouga no dejó pasar desapercibido y miró a la pelinegra muy feliz, pero el hanyou también lo vio y miró a Kouga enfadado

-Qué haces aquí! – dijeron al mismo tiempo – te lo pregunté primero – a la vez también

-Venga ya, no vais a pelearos verdad? – dijo Kagome tirando del brazo de ambos chicos…Ayame se quedó detrás, pero su prima volvió y tiró de ella – tu también

XxX

Inuyasha fue llevado por Kagome hasta la heladería, que intentaba explicarle todo el plan para juntar a Kouga y a Ayame..

-Gracias – dijo kagome al camarero, que por cierto, estaba buenísimo...él le guiñó un ojo a la chica y los chicos le miraron como queriendo matarle

-Oye, que haces...más te vale no mirarla – dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es, no mires a _mi _chica –dijo Kouga abrazando a Kagome, lo que fue el colmo para Ayame, que miró a su prima con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Eres una mentirosa...- Y salió corriendo

-Espera! Yo no.. – intentó decir mientras veía a su prima corriendo por la calle

XxX

Kagome volvió a sentarse...

-Mira lo que has hecho, eres estúpido Kouga…No te has dado cuenta de que ella está enamorada de ti

-Pero, ella…en serio?...Pero es que ella tiene que entenderlo, yo te quiero a ti, te amo

-QUÉ! – gritó el hanyou – quien te crees? No eres nada suyo, ni siquiera la conoces muy bien…- paró u momento y luego siguió –ella se merece algo mucho mejor que tu!

-Pero que dices imbecil? – gritó Kouga – si ella no me merece, a quien merece entonces?

Inuyasha se pudo nervioso - "yo por supuesto" – tendría que ser, como mínimo, alguien bonito

-Pues eso no me impide, si soy el chico más bonito de la universidad…

-Mas gay también..mírate, si incluso de haces la manicura…ella se merece un chico como yo – dijo sin darse cuenta

-QUE? – dijo la chica sin poder acreditar en lo que oía..

-Nada... – dijo nervoso – continuando, tienes que alejarte de ella..

-Ya...ya te has pasado por hoy, nos vamos, que todavía tengo que buscar a Ayame..Por cierto, gracias por todo Kouga, pero vuelvo con Inuyasha, tengo que decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-ok – dijo acercándose a la chica y besándole la mejilla mientras Inuyasha gruñía

-Pero, es que no has visto lo que este ha hecho? – dijo molesto

-Eso no te interesa, nos vamos ya, que tengo que hablar contigo

-Como quieras jefa! – Inuyasha sonrió

XxX

Kouga caminaba sin dirección fija, quería pensar, paró en un puente que estaba cerca de la heladería y, al mirar a lo lejos, vio una silueta conocida

Se acercó a la chica del puente y susurró:

-Espero que me perdones – el chico miraba al horizonte mientras decía eso, y ella, al reconocer su voz le miró

-Qué haces aquí? A que has venido? A pedirme disculpa...alguien tan insignificante como yo? Seguro que te envió mi prima…..

-Tu prima ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, y yo cero que si te mereces una disculpa...

-...– le miró incredula

-Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-Haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, el lugar es público no?

Se quedaron el resto de la tarde allí, en silencio, solo mirando el horizonte

Continua...

XxX

**H****ola!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ahí teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste…. **

**Gracias por los reviews y ojala me dejeis alguno…..**

**Besos!**

**Cami **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola... Aqui os dejo el proximo cap... demasiado corto, lo se, pero os prometo que el proximo sera tan largo como el anterior..**

**Minue (niña tonta), jefa y febasi….las amenazas sirven de algo no? Principalmente vosotras dos ultimas……sabeis d k hablo..jejeje dejad review por favor…..**

**Espero q os guste…**

Cap. 13

Inuyasha salió con Kagome e iban en la dirección de su coche. El silencio era muy incomodo y duró bastante, hasta que el hanyou lo interrumpió...

-Bueno, y que querías decirme?

-Qué yo qué?

-Dijiste que querías decirme una cosa, te acuerdas?

-Ya..es que quería saber que fue aquella escenita con Kouga, que por que lo hiciste?

- Yo, er...uhm. Vamos Kagome, que ya es demasiado tarde. Y todavía tengo que hacer algo - "espero que ella no insista con eso, si sigue no sabré que decir, lo único de lo que si estoy seguro es que no quiero ver aquel maldito lobo cerca de ella…."

-Inuyasha, por que? – "él parecía estar celoso, no sé puede que sea mi imaginación y el deseo que tengo de él esté interesado por mí"

-Por nada, es solo que Kouga no me cae nada bien, y lo que odio todavía más es que él se acerque a ti. Si aún no te has dado cuenta, él está buscando otra cosa contigo….no quiere ser tu amigo precisamente.

-Ya Inu-kun, deja de decir tonterías. Vamos, dijiste que tenías que hacer algo no?- "la verdad es que por un momento creí que él iba a decir que me quería..pobre ilusa soy"

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en su casa y luego se fue a la suya (vale de Ayame ni pizca…se olvidaron de ella…jejeje)

Kagome llegó a casa y fue directamente a su habitación, creía que Ayame había ido a casa, pero ni ella ni Rin estaban, así que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de lo ocurrido..

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie se tiró en su cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado. "que querrá Inuyasha, primero se aleja de todos y de repente, cuando vuelvo me ad toda la atención del mundo – si es que so tonta, lo hizo porque hacía mucho que no veía ni que hablábamos – y a la vez se muestra muy protector conmigo, como cuando Kouga intentó acercarse. Pero lo más probable es que me esté imaginando todo eso, solo Kami puede imaginarse lo que daría para que él me quisiera…"

Tenía que hablar con alguien, refrescar las ideas, y quien mejor que Sango, su mejor amiga? Seguro que la ayudaría.

"Kami, esa fue por los pelos, casi que ella (Kagome) se da cuenta que me gusta. Pero y ella? Me quiere? Ella es muy tierna y cariñosa, pero es así con todos, bueno, casi todos. Porque con Kikyo nunca lo fue..- Y así se acordó entonces de la primera vez que le había dicho a su amiga que había besado a Kikyo- ah Kagome, si tu supieras cuanto te quiero...el problema está en que soy un maldito cobarde, que no tiene coraje para decir lo que de verdad siente para la persona más importante del mundo..´´

Siendo así, sin saber ya que hacer, Kagome llamó a su amiga para pedir algún consejo que pudiera serle útil ...Mientras Inuyasha hacía lo mismo llamando a Miroku.

-_Alo _

_- Hola Sango, soy yo.._

_- Hola tonta...como estas? (**N.A/ lo de tonta al coger el telefono va por nosotras verdad minue?…jeje..la costumbre incluso en los fics y eso k iba a poner lo más tipico, YA SABES..)** _

_- Necesito salir de casa ya, pensar un poco, puedes venir conmigo? No quiero ir sola y tengo que hablar con alguien._

_- Estoy con Miroku, pero ahora mismo voy para tu casa.._

_-ok..te espero._

_- Miroku_

_-Hola Inuyasha, que pasa?_

_-Nada, solo que tengo que hablar contigo_

_-hgora? _

_-Feh, por supuesto, si no te habría dicho que podría ser después no te parece?_

_-Ya, tampoco hace falta que lo digas así, no te parece – _dijo repitiendo la misma frase del amigo

_-Feh, y al final.. vienes o no?_

_-Er...sí claro, ahora voy_

Sango llegó a la de Kagome y ella le contó lo que había ocurrido, el incidente con Ayame y Kouga, lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

-No sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantarlo Sango, le quiero demasiado, pero él no se da cuenta de nada.

-Ah Kagome, lo mejor para ti es olvidarle y salir con otros chicos.

-Otros chicos? Como quien?

-te acuerdas de Hojo? Le encontré hará como una semana. Y la primera persona por quien preguntó fue por ti

-Por mi?

-Claro, por quien iba a ser? No te acuerdas? El estaba enamorado de ti, y seguramente sigue estándolo.

-Ah, no lo podría hacer, estar con Hojo queriendo a Inuyasha, sería traicionarme a mi misma.

-Si que puedes, al final te enamoraras de él

-Es que me siento como si le estuviera utilizando para sentirme mejor.

-Bueeeeeeno..eso depende de como lo mires. Eso es cierto, pero por otro lado, él t quiere, me dijeron unos amigos, así que no le estarás forzando a nada..

-No Sango, lo mejor será olvidar todo esto

-Como quieras...Salimos?

-Sí

-Pues ve bajando, ahora bajo yo, le llamará a Miroku para decirle que no estaré aquí en tu casa

-Ok

Sango cogió su móvil y marcó un numero desconocido..

-Al_o_

_-Oi, soy Sango, te acuerdas e mi verdad, Pues el caso es que tengo que verte lo más pronto posible…._

_-Si claro, Cuando quieras.._

Después de acordar la hora y el lugar en el que se verían Sango salió con su amiga.

-Inuyasha

-Ah, creí que ya no vendrías

-Qué? Pero si solo he tardado 10 minutos….Vine en cuanto me llamaste

-Ya...

-Que es lo que me querías decir?

-Nada, es que peleé con Kagome y quiero salir, dar una vuelta..

-Vale, y dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual, vamonos al centro comercial...que está cerca

Ayame y Kouga estuvieron callados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Qué te pasa? Por qué le gritaste tanto a Kagome?

-Yo...nada, no me pasa nada. Por qué no la llamas para ver como esta? O es que ella ya no te llama?

-Qué?-"Será que es verdad y que ella está celosa?"- Por que dices eso?

-"este tio es tonto o que le pasa?"- Nada, es solo que creí que estabais saliendo y que ella me había mentido

-No, todos saben Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha, pero que él parece no darse cuenta

-Y por qué te montaste la escenita esa en la heladería?

-No te mentiré...ella me gusta mucho

-Ah – En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con su prima

- Vamos a otro lugar? Dar una vuelta?

- Claro

**Siento la tardanza... auk el cap es un poco cortito os prometo que el proximo sera mas largo..eso seguro...**

**Muchas gacias por los rr y espero queme dejeis algunos tb, aunk sea solo para criticame..jejeje**

**Besos **

**Cami**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 14

Ayame y Kouga estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente él sujetó la mano de la chica. Después de recordar lo que había pasado horas antes con Inuyasha y Kagome se dio cuenta de que por más enamorado que estuviera de la chica ella jamás le haría caso, se notaba a lo lejos lo enamorada que estaba de aquél maldito hanyou, aunque él no se diera cuenta de nada.

Continuaron camindo hasta que llegaron a un parque y se sentaran aún en silencio en los columpios. Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, mientras hablaban kouga se dio cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a Ayame a los ojos ella se ruborizaba, entonces decidió jugar todo lo que tenía y desistir de una vez de tener a Kagome, ella era de Inuyasha, para que negarlo? Siendo así fue directo a lo que quería, quería que ella le dijese lo que realmente sentía por él, aunque ya lo sabía quería estar seguro antes de dar el próximo paso...

-Que sientes por mí?

-...-ella ante la pregunta bajó la cabeza, no sabía que decir…decir simplemente que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas para que luego él la dejara allí en el parque y fuera otra vez detrás de su prima era algo que posiblemente ocurriría y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más, no si podía evitarlo…..

Kouga le sujetó el mentón y lo levantó suavemente, cosa que la conmovió -Venga ya, dímelo, si de todos modos ya lo sé, solo quiero estar seguro de lo que hago…

-Si ya lo sabes no me hace falta decir nada, así que déjalo como está..

-Quiero oírlo de ti, de tu propia boca y no de la de los demás

Ella estaba nerviosa, aunque no quería tendría que admitir y él se reiría de ella...- Vale, es lo que quieres no? – dijo un poco enfadada..- estoy enamorada de ti, te amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero para ti soy invisible, solo piensas en mi prima, que a s u vez no te hace ningún caso…así que seguramente sabrás como me siento….-dijo enfadada y llorando, ahora que se lo había soltado estaba mejor, pero esperaba nerviosa la reacción del chico…

kouga, al oír lo que había dicho pensó en lo que ella había dicho, era verdad…así que se fue acercando, poco a poco, para no asustarla, mientras pensaba "por qué no? No perderé nada intentándolo..." ya tenía su cara tan cerca de la de Ayame que podía incluso sentir si respiración. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría levantó a cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, ruborizándose una vez más. A Kouga le pareció graciosa la reacción de ella y sin esperar más puso su boca sobre la de Ayame. Al principio ella no creía que fuera verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía ser posible que sus más profundos deseos se estuvieran cumpliendo…Lo que empezó con un inocente beso dio paso a la pasión, y durante un largo rato se quedaron así, hasta que les faltó aire en los pulmones. .

Al separase se formó un incomodo silencio que Kouga rompió después de pensar un poco..

-A partir de ahora serás mía, y de nadie más...- y sonrió

-Pero, pero si ni siquiera me quieres...- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Puedo aprender a quererte y tu enseñarme a hacerlo no? Además, crees que después de besarte podría estar sin hacerlo? Con lo sabrosos que son tus labios, no puedo más olvidar su sabor...- y volvió a besarla

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde allí en el parque, y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo volvieron a casa (weno a la de Kagome..es que estaba allí). Cuando llegaron él bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta, lo que ella le contestó con una sonrisa...

-Estaba pensando...- dijo mirando a su reloj...- si te apetece podemos salir a cenar, te recojo dentro de un par de horas….quieres ir?

-Que si me apetece?- y le abrazó- me parece perfecto, me encantaría

Y así se separaron, después de que ella le dijera un cariñoso _te amo._

------------

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial...

Sango y Kagome llegaron y se pusieron a mirar tiendas, cogieron unas cuantas ropas iguales y fueron a los probadores, y se pusieron a hacer caras delante del espejo mientras vestían la misma ropa…..después de estar allí en la tienda salieron sin comprar nada, lo que molestó un poco a la dependienta…

Aunque se estaban divirtiendo Sango estaba atenta a todo lo que ocurría, esperando que algo delatara la llegada de Houjo…Estaban las dos hablando cuando Sango sintió una mano en su hombro y un _hola, _sabía que era Houjo pero tendría que demostrar sorpresa para que Kagome no sospechara que ella lo había invitado…

-Houjo, que tal? Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas de viaje..

Él se desconcertó un poco, pero después le siguió el juego..

-Vine a comprar unas cuantas cosas, viajaré dentro de un par de días..

-Ah...

Kagome estaba oyendo lo que decían cuando Houjo la miró?

-Kagome eres tu?

-mmm sí soy yo, que tal? Hace mucho que no nos vemos..

-Sí, es verdad...Estas preciosa, es decir, ya lo eras antes de marcharte, pero ahora estás todavía más- y se rió

Estuvieron hablando sobre cuando estudiaban juntos, de su vida en París…

-Vamos a dar una vuelta y luego nos sentamos a tomar algo? – preguntó Sango

-Claro- contestaron al unísino

A unos pocos metros de allí Inuyasha y Miroku observaban la escena, mientras el Hanyou se moría de celos...

-Ves lo mismo que yo Miroku?

-Que Kagome está allí, charlando como si fuera vieja amiga de este chico? Si lo veo – y sonrió divertido

-Quieres dejar de reírte? Por si no te dite cuenta, tu novia también está allí- dijo enfadado

-Ya, lo veo. Pero sé que mi Sango jamás haría nada, ella me ama demasiado..

Inuyasha, enfadándose más a cada minuto (o serían los celos?) dijo..

-Les seguiremos..

-Que?- preguntó Miroku sorprendido

-Que lo que quise decir con eso..muy fácil...ir detrás de ellos, a una cierta distancia para que no nos vean…lo entiendes o explico otra vez?

-Lo enteindo...

Empezaron a seguir a los tres a todas partes, la tarde fue pasando hasta que ...

-Miroku, tengouna idea..

-...

-Llama a Sango, pregúntale dónde está, invítala a salir y dile que vas a recogerla ahora mismo...

-Por que?

-Ah mi caro Miroku, porque Kagome está con ella y si ella se va Kagome también y así la alejaremos de este tipo.

-Vale, para que luega no pdigas que no hago nada por ti...

-...

Sango, Kagome y Houjo estaban hablando animados hasta que les interrumpió el móvil de Sango…

-Quien es? – preguntó Kagome mirando a la pantalla

-Miroku. Seguro que es para saber donde estoy- y contestó

_-Alo_

_-Hola cariño, cómo estas? Ya te hecho mucho de menos..._

_-Yo también, pero algo me dice que no me has llamado solo para eso verdad?_

_-Tienes razón.. quería saber si te apetece quedar conmigo…_

_-Ahora?_

_-Sí...dónde estas?_

_-En el Centro comercial_

_-Ah, bien...paso por ti en 10 minutos..._

_-Que?_

_-Sí es que estoy cerca…te recojo ahora mismo.._

_- Espera._

_-Dime?_

_-Es que estoy aquí con Kagome.._

_-Ella también puede venir_

_-No sé si ella quiere irse ahora..déjame preguntarle..._

Alejó un poco el móvil y le preguntó.

-Kagome..Miroku quiere venir recogerme ahora para salirnos...te apetece ir ahora? Él ha dicho que tu también te vienes

Kagome dudó un poco, le estaba encantando hablar con Houjo y si quería olvidar a Inuyasha esa era la mejor manera para hacerlo, pero tampoco quería estar sin su amiga cerca...

Entonces fue cuando Houjo interrumpió a las dos amigas..

-Kagome, te apetece venir al cine conmigo? Luego te llevo a casa

-...yo..claro

Inuyasha al otro lado del aparato oyó la charla de los dos y se molestó aún más. SU Kagome iría al cine con otro, el plan había fallado…..

_-Ok Miroku –contestó Sango- Te espero delante del cine._

_-Llego dentro de nada. Kagome vendrá? – dijo haciéndose el inocente.- Inuyasha está aquí también _

_-No ella se quedará aquí.._

_-Ok, te quiero_

_-Y yo también_

Cinco minutos después los dos chicos llegaron al cine y encontraron a las chicas riéndose con el tipo

-Hola cariño- dijo Miroku acercándose para besar a su novia

-Hola- besándole también...

-K-cham-dijo Miroku abrazándola

Inuyasha se quedó al lado de Miroku, callado, mirando lo preciosa que estaba ella, y cuando resolvió actuar y acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas oyó una voz, tendría que esperar un poco más..

-Este es Houjo, Os acordaís de él? De la escuela..- les presentó Sango

-Ah...Hola- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez, ahora el hanyou ya sabía quien era el tipo raro que quería robarle a su chica..

Entonces tuvo una idea, podría echar todo a perder, pero, las cosas podían ir peor de lo que ya estabas? Se aproximó a Kagome y le preguntó si podía hablar con ella a parte..

-Puedes decirlo aquí mismo, lo que tenía que hablar contigo ya lo hemos hablado antes..

Al ver que las cosas se estaban complicando volvió a insistir..

-Estas segura que puede ser delante de ellos?

-Claro-contestó molesta

-Segura verdad? –le preguntó, aunque lo que en realidad quería era ganar tiempo para estar totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo va sa decir? Sí o no?

Los tres les miraban...a Houjo le pareció raro la relación entre ellos dos, pero para Sango y Miroku, que ya estaban acostumbrados y sabían las razones por la que estaban así lo entendieron. ...

Fue entonces cuando el hanyou se acercó al oído de la chica

-Que haces?

-Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho, y lo que deseo más que mi propia vida.

-...

Lentamente él acercó sus labios a los de ella, como si fuera la última cosa del mundo, y ella se sorprendió bastante ...

"No puede ser, él no está haciendo eso...no me lo creo" Y se dio cuenta de que sí era real, y empezó a besarle también, y el beso se fue tornando cada vez más profundo

Miroku, Sango y Houjo estaban perplejos por la escena y cuando ellos se separaron por falta de aire Houjo fue el primer en hablar

-K-cham, no sabía que tenías novio, no habías dicho nada

Sango y Miroku aún no habían asimilado lo ocurrido

-Yo...- intentó decir algo, pero no sabía el qué

-pues ahora ya lo sabes..- contestó Inuyasha, feliz por la reacción de la chica ante el beso y por la cara de Houjo

-Qué, Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo que oíste..que tienes novio

-...

-Sango-dijo Houjo- no entiendo nada..

-...

-Nos perdonáis un momento..?- dijo Kagome y sin esperar ninguna respuesta miró a Sango y dijo- inventa lo que sea, pero haz con que Houjo se vaya ahora mismo, luego me lo dices y yo lo confirmo, pero hazlo por favor...

-Ok

Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron y cuando estaban lo bastante lejos como para no ser oídos se sentaron en una mesa

-Que crees que estabas haciendo?

-Qué?- dijo inocentemente

-Que por qué me besaste y dijiste que yo tenía novio?

-...

-Por que?

-Porque me dio la gana..."muy bien chico, empezaste fatal"

-Ah, y crees que esto es una razón lo suficientemente buena para que la acepte?

-Sí..y también porque yo – y ya no sabía como seguir

-Tu que?

TEQUIEROYNOQUERÍAQUEESTUVIERASCERCADEÉL

-Él?

-Sí Houjo..

-...

-...

-mmm yo también te quiero – se ruborizó..

-Ah sí? Estas preciosa cuando te ruborizas...pero seguro que me quieres, no pareció eso cuando te besé – aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo.. jeje

-No?- contestó la chica acercándose y..volvieron a besarse

-Vamos – dijo Kagome al separarse – Sango y Miroku deben estar esperándonos – ella se levantó y al dar el primer paso sintió una mano sobre su puño y vio a su ahora novio tirando ella hacia él..- que te pasa ahora? – preguntó riéndose

-Nada, solo para decirte que te amo, te amo mucho

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron al oír eso – yo también te amo, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar

-Sí..una cosa, cuando dijiste que Sango y Miroku nos están esperando no dijiste nada de Houjo –comentó curioso

-Ya, es que él ya se ha ido…le dije a Sango que se deshiciera de él

-Ya te he dicho que te quiero verdad? – y ser rió

Se abrazaron y fueron hasta donde les esperaban sus amigos

Sango y Miroku veían a sus mejores amigos acercarse y se miraron divertidos, cuando ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca Miroku dijo:

-Vosotros...?

-Sí- contestaron al unísono

-Que bien amiga, me alegro mucho por vosotros

-Sí, ya era hora de que hicierais algo, ya no soportaba a Inuyasha…pero ahora que estáis juntos tenemos que salir a celebrarlo..- dijo Miroku

-Claro-dijeron los tres

Los cuatro fueron al aparcamiento, donde estaba el coche de Miroku, y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Kagome...Las dejaron allí y quedaron en volver a las 9 para recogerlas

Sango estaba loca para saber lo que habían hablado Kagome e Inuyasha y Kagome tampoco podía esperar para contar a su amiga. Lo que ninguna de las dos estaban listas para oír era lo que les iba a contar Ayame

Se fueron hasta la habitación de Kagome y allí estaba Ayame, que no cabía en sí de felicidad…Cuando Ayame las vio lo pude aguantar y dijo:

-No sabéis lo que ha ocurrido…

Y las dos se miraron pensando "ni tu tampoco"

CONTINUA...

**Bueno, que os dejo el capitulo, creo que esta mejor que el otro, pero ni idea, espero que me dejéis algún review, aunque sea para amenazarme por ser horrible el capitulo...**

**Gracias por los reviews del otro cap…**

**Besos **

**cami**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14**

Durante las dos horas que las chicas tuvieron para arreglarse se contaron todos sus chimes: que si kouga había decido salir con Ayame, que como se portó Inuyasha en su escenita de celos pero sobretodo hablaron de la poco convencional declaración de amor de inuyasha, además había que tener en cuenta que habían quedado con los chicos y aun no sabían que ponerse.

Finalmente Ayame, que iba a salir a cenar a solas con kouga, se decidió por un vestido negro con escote palabra de honor que la favorecía mucho, esto junto con el colgante de rubí hizo que su pelo pelirrojo destacara aun mas.

Kagome, por otro lado, escogió una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta roja en la que se leía "bad girl" en dorado y unas botas negras terminaban el conjunto.

Mientras que sango llevaba un vestido con caracteres japonés en rojo y negro, el pelo a diferencia de kagome que lo llevaba suelto lo sujeto en un moño con dos palillos.

En general todas tenían un aspecto muy femenino y natural.

Finalmente llegó la hora y los chicos que llegaron puntuales se quedaron sin habla al ver a sus novias, aun así se respiraba cierta tensión entre inuyasha y kouga tanto por lo que había pasado en la tarde como por la manera que este último miraba a kagome.

-Sango querida, estás preciosa-dijo Miroku mientras le tocaba el trasero a su novia que le dio una bofetada haciendo que todos se rieran

Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome y le dice:

-Feh..no estás nada mal sabes? – y le sonríe

Ella le dice al oído:

-Con que nada mal eh? – le devolvió la sonrisa y él la besó como si fuera lo último de su vida.

Kouga también saludó a Ayame y todos salieron de la casa y fueron a sus coches (Kouga al suyo y los demás al de Miroku).Mientras entraban en el coche empezaron a dar opiniones a cerca de donde podrían ir…

-Podríamos ir a Shikkon. – dijo Sango

-Sí…hace mucho que no vamos allí.. – dijo Kagome..

-Estáis seguras de que queréis pasar la noche bailando? – preguntó Miroku – podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo – dijo pensando ya en otras cosas..

-No, es perfecto –dijo Inuyasha acordándose de cómo bailaba Kagome

-Ok, pues allí iremos..

Estuvieron allí toda la noche y al volver a casa Miroku dejó a Kagome en su casa e Inuyasha también se quedó allí para hablar con ella un poco más. Cuando entraron en el salón vieron a Rin y Sesshomaru abrazados riéndose…

-Se puede saber por qué tanta risa?

-Tranquilo Inuyasha…..bueno, en realidad con decir que soy la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento no es suficiente – contestó Rin enseñando a los dos chicos su mano donde se podría apreciar un bonito anillo de compromiso

-Que?-preguntaron Kagome e Inuyasha a la vez

-Eso es hermano, ya era hora de que diéramos el paso no crees?

-Er..si claro.. pues nada…felicidades a los dos…

-Si felicidades hermanita…aún no me lo puedo creer….

-Ni yo –contestó el hanyou pensando que dentro de algunos años ellos estarían allí pero sería él el que estaría a punto de dar "ese paso" con su novia y la idea le aterrorizó un poco….

Aún así siguieron hablando, en realidad los demás hablaban Inuyasha lo único que hacía era asentir con la cabeza….

-Y para cuando es la boda? – preguntó Kagome muy emocionada

-Aún no lo sabemos, eso dependerá de unas cosas que tenemos pendientes…..

-Podéis aclarar un poco más? – preguntó el hanyou por primera vez en los últimos instantes..

-Bueno – empezó Rin- nosotros..yo…creemos que estoy embarazada y

-Qué tu que?-preguntó Kagome

-Eso es – continuó Sessh – creemos que está embarazada y mañana tenemos el resultado de las pruebas, así que dependiendo de lo que salga tendremos la fecha..

pero saben mamá o papá de eso? Digo, de la boda o del embarazo?

-No – contestó Rin – De la boda imposible porque sois los primeros en enterarse y queremos que no se lo digáis a nadie por ahora, no hasta tener una fecha para decirles. Y cuanto a la posibilidad de estar embarazada tampoco, es más se lo estaba diciendo a Sessh cuando llegasteis vosotros dos…

-Ya…tranquilos, no se lo diremos a nadie hasta que no lo hagáis vosotros dos, verdad Inu?

-Si eso….

-Bueno preciosa, no vemos mañana vale? Ya es demasiado tarde y mañana tenemos que salir temprano para ir al médico..

-Sí, hasta mañana cariño…

Y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero al llegar allí se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a su hermano:

-Tienes el coche aquí?

-No, por?

-Y como piensas volver a casa?

-Llamando un taxi?

-No, venga te dejo allí antes de irme a mi piso..

-No, no es necesario

-Venga..quiero decirte unas cosas en el camino..

-Vale.. – se acercó a Kagome y le dijo – Nos vemos mañana vale? Te llamo por la mañana y quedamos para dar una vuelta y comer..te parece bien?

-Claro….pues buenas noches – y después de un largo beso los dos hermanos se fueron y las chicas subieron la escalera para ir a sus habitaciones…

Los días fueron pasando y 6 meses después estaban todos ansiosos por la boda de Rin, que por cierto, no estaba embarazada….Era por la mañana cuando Inuyasha llamó a Kagome y quedaron de encontrarse en el parque que había cerca de la casa de Kagome a las 12, pero ella tenía quería pensar un poco y fue al parque antes de lo acordado… al llegar allí cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha hablando con Kikyo..ella se acercó a la pareja de tal modo que ella los podría ver y principalmente escuchar sin ser vista por ellos…..

-Así es Inu.. estoy embarazada….

-Qué? Cómo? No es posible? Cuándo ocurrió? Quién es el padre? – preguntó bastante sorpresa..cuando Kikyo le llamó poco después de hablar con Kagome diciendo que quería hablar con él jamás se imaginó algo así

-El cómo no te diré, pero el cuando fue el día de la fiesta de naraku, te acuerdas? Nos encontramos en ella… bueno y el padre..

Kagome no pudo seguir allí, ya había oído demasiado. Así que Kikyo estaba embarazada de Inuyasha. Pero por qué justo ahora tenía que venir con eso? Ahora que ellos estaban juntos y bien? Ella volvió a casa y se encerró en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie más…

Una hora después Inuyasha la estaba esperando en el parque, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kikyo, estaba embarazada, que iba a hacer? Cómo podría ayudarla? No tenía ni la menor idea, le preguntaría a Kagome, seguro que ella le diría algo…Sí eso era, Kagome..Pero dónde estaba ella? Ya debería haber llegado. La esperó durante media hora y como no llegaba se dirigió hacia su casa, tenía que haber ocurrido algo, ella jamás le dejaría plantado así.

Al llegar a la casa de Kagome llamó a la puerta y fue Sango la que abrió la puerta…

-Como te atreves en venir aquí después de todo? – Kagome ya le había contado a su amiga lo que había oído en el parque – Ella no quiere verte, vete.

-Que? Pero que dices?

-Te digo que te vayas, ya hablaras con ella, pero no ahora, no quiere verte…yo que tu le daría un tiempo y me dedicaría a pensar en lo que ha ocurrido…

-No tengo ni idea de lo que…- No pudo terminar la frase pues la chica ya había cerrado la puerta.

Siendo así se fue a cada, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para enfadar tanto a su novia. Mientras caminaba intentó llamarla al móvil unas cuantas veces, pero no le cogía la llamada. Se quedó toda la tarde en su casa y por la noche volvió a la casa de Kagome para intentar hablar con ella otra vez, pero fue en vano, tampoco la vio. Sin saber que hacer fue a la casa de su hermano, tenía que hablar con alguien y no podría ser con Miroku pues este le había llamado diciendo que esta noche iba a salir con Sango e invitarle a ir también, a él y a Kagome (está claro que no sabía que estaban peleados).

Ya en la casa de su hermano llamó a la puerta y…

-Que quieres a estas horas?

-Me puedes abrir o tendremos que hablar así? Tu desde dentro de la casa y yo aquí fuera, muriéndome de frío?

-Quieres hablar conmigo? Será algo importante porque nunca vienes aquí – dijo mientras le abría la puerta..-venga, pasa…

-Estás solo o estas con Rin?

-Importa eso, de todos modos ya interrumpiste al venir aquí no?

-La verdad es que si importa, tengo que hablar contigo a solas..

-Estoy solo, así que dilo ya…

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-y le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde la mañana, incluso lo del embarazo de su ex – novia.

-La has llamado ya verdad?

-Por supuesto, crees que soy tonto?

-Mejor no contesto tu pregunta, fuiste novio de Kikyo te acuerdas – dijo Sesshomaru maliciosamente

-Va..olvídalo..

-Ya, así que qué piensas hacer con respecto a lo de Kagome? Por lo que has dicho, no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado entre vosotros verdad?

-Te lo digo en serio, ayer estábamos muy bien y hoy por la mañana cuando la llamé para quedar también. Pero como te dije, cuando fui a su casa no quiso verme..

-Bueno y no será que se enteró de algo que hiciste y se ha enfadado…?

-Como lo voy a saber si ni siquiera quiere hablarme..

-Hermano, te deseo suerte… -y así cogió su móvil que estaba sonando y se fue a su habitación…

Cuando sessh salió del salón Inuyasha se fue de la casa y fue otra vez a la casa de su novia, intentaría hablar con ella otra vez, ella tendría que decirlo el por qué de todo eso.

Mientras caminaba hasta la casa de Kagome El chico iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado por estar juntos..ella había tenido que irse del país para que el se diera cuenta que no la quería solo como a una amiga, había tenido que competir de cierto modo con Kouga…..ahora no era hora de echarse atrás y desistir de ella, iba a descubrir que era lo que había ocurrido y arreglarlo, costara lo que costara.

Llegó ala casa y esta vez fue Rin la que abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, le dijo que kagome estaba encerrada en la habitación y que no iría abrir la puerta para él….

-Rin, tienes que ayudarme..

-No puedo hacer nada, no sé lo que ha pasado, ella no me lo ha dicho y

-Yo tampoco sé que fue lo que la molestó tanto, pero haré lo que sea necesario para que ella me perdone, sea lo que sea……Rin, la quiero demasiado..

-Intentaré hacer que me abra la puerta de la habitación y tu estarás a mi lado, pero no puedes decir nada, porque como se entere de que estas a mi lado no la abrirá..tu la conoces y sabes o terca puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone..

-Lo sé….

Empezaron a subir la escalera y cuando iban por la mitad el cogió a su cuñada del brazo y le susurró..

-Gracias…

Ella le sonrío continuaron a subir hasta el primer piso..

-Kagome, puedes abrir un momento la puerta, tengo que decirte algo – dijo Rin llamando a la puerta

-Dilo desde ahí y vete..

-No, en serio, es que estoy en duda en que ponerme esta noche para salir con Sessh y necesito que me digas cual de las dos faldas me pongo…

-La que llevas en la mano derecha, adiós..

-Ábrela ya, ni siquiera las viste..

-Me da igual, no la abriré..

-por favor Kagome, dime que es lo que te ha pasado, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados…

-Estoy bien

-Por supuesto que no lo estas, si no no estarías encerrada en tu habitación sin querer hablar con nadie….Inuyasha está loco, intentando hablar contigo - dijo mirando al chico que estaba a su lado

-Él seria la última persona del mundo con la que hablaría ahora.

-Pero por qué?

-De verdad quieres saber?

-Por supuesto. – Inuyasha también se moría por saberlo y así poder encontrar una solución..

-Ya claro.. pues muy simples…después de decirme que me quiere y todo más va y se acuesta con su querida ex – novia

-Que dices kagome? – le preguntó Rin, mientras inu ponía cara de o saber de lo que hablaba

-Te acuerdas la fiesta esa que fuimos todo sen la casa de Naraku? Pues bien..esa misma noche él se acostó con Kikyo y ahora que emocionante –dijo bastante sarcástica – va a ser papá

-Que? - preguntaron Rin y Inuyasha a la vez…este estaba tan sorpresa que no aguantó y preguntó…

-que has dicho Kagome?

Ella al oír su voz abrió la puerta para echarle de su casa..al verle su corazón dio un vuelco, pero estaba muy enojada, asó que haría lo que tenía que hacer…. Miró a su hermana acusándola de haberse compinchado con su novio y luego le miró a el otra vez

-La verdad es que como te atreves a venir aquí, como si nada, después de descubrir que vas a ser padre? Eres un maldito imbecil lo sabías?

-Que yo que? – Ahora se explica la reacción de la chica, debería haber oído parte de su conversación con kikyo y sacado otras conclusiones..- Tu has….- dijo intentando no reírse, ya que sabía que esto la enfadaría muchísimo más..

-Sí, os he oído en el parque, así que como es que vienes aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada? – gritó la chica

Rin al ver que esto se iba a peor se fue al salón, no quería meterse en medio de la pelea de ellos dos, de todos modos ya se enteraría luego de todo lo que había ocurrido

-kagome preciosa…tranquila….- le dijo Inu

-No me llames así..ve con tu "amiga" y la podrás llamar así cuando quieras.

-pero si solo te quiero llamar así a ti preciosa, tu eres la única chica para mi y lo sabes

-Que lo se? Ya, tanto como se que vas acostándote con la primera que vez enfrente no?

-No me he acostado con Kikyo, por que iba a hacerlo si te tengo a ti…tu vales mucho más que ella….y para que lo sepas, a ella nunca la quise, pero a ti si te quiero, con todas mis fuerzas….

-Ya, pero conmigo no te acuestas, con ella si..

-No me he acostado con ella, te lo juro el padre del niño no soy yo, habrás salido antes de que dijera quien es el padre..pero te juro preciosa que no soy yo…

-Ya y según tu quien es?

-No te lo puedo decir, me ha pedido que no se comente a nadie.

-vete de aquí….

-No, no me iré hasta que me digas que me crees..

-eso jamás…

-Espera – cogió su móvil y llamó a Kikyo – _Hola Kikyo, que tal estas? No nada, bueno si..es que quería que se lo dijeses a Kagome que no soy el padre de tu bebe….No, no le dije nada, pero ella lo oyó en el parque y ahora se cree que si soy yo el padre…si eso…le podrías decir a ella que NO soy yo…..muchas gracias Kikyo_

Le pasó el móvil a Kagome esta se quedó muda, no dijo ni una palabra, pero estaba cada vez más pálida….

-No puede ser – fue lo único que dijo antes de caerse en el suelo, había desmayado…Inuyasha, al ver que estaba cada vez más blanca se fue acercando y cuando ella iba cayendo la cogió…la llevó hacia la cama y le explicó a Rin todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo del padre del bebe…..

-Inu – le dijo Rin – es mejor que te vayas, ella recuperará el sentido dentro de poco y lo mejor será que nadie la moleste vale?

Él asintió, entro en la habitación de su novia, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se marchó, no sin antes decir en un susurro un _te quiero_..Necesitaba pensar y fue al mismo parque donde había ocurrido todo aquella mañana

Kagome despertó poco después de que él se hubiera ido y le contó a su hermana todo lo que le había dicho Kikyo..

-Me dijo que él si era el padre, y que llevaban acostándose desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque en teoría lo habían roto..

-Pero eso es imposible kagome, Inuyasha te quiere de verdad…jamás te haría algo así..

-Pues ahora tenemos la palabra de él contra la de ella, y él ni siquiera quiere decirme quien es el padre ya que asegura que no es él…

-Pero Kagome, tu en quien confías más? En Inu, que por cierto y no te olvides, es tu novio o en la arpía esa….?

-Rin, tu sabes que en él, pero si llegara hoy una ex de sesshomaru diciendo que está embarazada que harías?

-Lo primero que haría sería hablar con él…cosa que tu no has hecho, no le has dejado explicarse..

-Tienes razón…-y después de pensar un poco añadió – voy a su casa a ver si puedo arreglar las cosas con él. Lo más seguro es que él me haya dicho la verdad, ¿¿¿¿verdad? – añadió esperando a que su hermana le diera algo en lo que creer…

Iba caminando hacia la casa de Inuyasha cuando le vio, allí, solo en medio del parque, así que decidió hablar con él mismo, cuanto antes mejor…

Se acercó silenciosamente desde atrás y dijo:

-Hola

Él se asustó un poco pero luego también la saludó..

-Hola – le dijo mirando fijamente a unas rosas que estaban delante suyo

-Que haces aquí?

-No sé, necesitaba pensar un poco….- los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que hablaron a la vez

-Aún no comprendo….

-Sabes que estaba pensando….

-Dilo tu preciosa

-No tu, aún no te explicaste y creo que a es hora de que me cuentes todo no?

-Lo que te iba a decir era eso, que no comprendo el porque no me crees , y aunque hablaste con kikyo, ella te dijo la verdad y sigues sin creerme

-Espera, vamos a ver…cuéntame todo tu y ya luego te diré lo que me dijo esa, esa, bueno Kikyo

-Vale…Te llamé por la mañana para quedar en el parque y cuando colgamos me llamó ella diciéndome que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo muy urgente, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, así que quedé con ella antes de verte para así poder estar contigo todo el resto del día..cuando ella llegó empezó a llorar diciendo que estaba embarazada y que no sabía que hacer. Creo que oíste justo esa parte. Me asusté mucho cuando ella lo dijo, no por miedo de que fuera mio, ya que nunca me acosté con ella, pero lo que me hizo pensar fue que ella tan joven ya está embarazada…al instante le pregunté quien era el padre, bueno, oíste las preguntas….

-Hasta ahí bien…eso te lo podría haber dicho yo misma..me refiero a tu cara de susto y las preguntas….la oí contestar la mitad…pero me fui corriendo cuando iba a decir el nombre del padre , así que sigue desde ahí..

-Bien….me dijo que el padre era Naraku, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, pero se que si no te lo digo no me crees, así que por favor….luego me dijo que o sabía que haría, que estaba pensando en abortar y..

-que? Que va abortar? Es que está loca?

-Eso fue lo que le dije a ella..aunque no quiera al niño, pues que se lo de en adopción, pero no abortar..Total que cuando ella se fue me quedé aquí en parque esperándote, quería decirte lo que me había dicho, sin el nombre del padre, pero todo lo demás te lo iba a decir…pero no viniste, te esperé durante unas cuantas horas pero nada, así que fui a tu casa y Sango me recibió con una cara que daba miedo, y vamos, que me echó así que fui a casa de mi hermano a preguntarle que podría hacer, para poder hablar contigo, luego volví a tu casa y lo demás ya sabes…

-Pues sabes que me dijo Kikyo en el teléfono, pues que el niño era tuyo, y que mientras estas conmigo te acuestas con ella y que

-Te dijo eso?

-si, por eso me enfadé aún más..luego pensé que abría sido por eso por lo que jamás intentaste nada conmigo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero y

-Preciosa, lo que pasa es que no sabía si tu estabas preparada…pero te aseguro que para mi no hay otra mujer en el mundo. Eres única y nadie podría hacerme quitarte de la cabeza ni por un minuto…sabiendo eso, crees que me acostaría con otra mujer, y aún más, con Kikyo?

-En eso tienes razón pero

-Pero nada, te quiero a ti y no a ella, así que es tu elección creerme a mi o a ella..tengo una idea, la llamo ahora y ella vendrá aquí a decirte la verdad, y aunque intente mentir no la dejaré… eso si aceptas claro…

-No tengo nada que perder verdad?

-Como tu quieres cariño..

La besó muy tiernamente, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por la chica en aquel beso. Cuando se separaron él cogió el móvil y quedó en que kikyo iría al parque dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Cuando ella llegó los vio besándose y pensó en que habría salido mal, ya que su plan original sería hacer con que los dos rompieran y así poder recuperar al hanyou..

Inuyasha fue el primero que la vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara…

Después de saludarse fríamente (me refiero a las dos chicas) Kikyo preguntó.

-Y para que me has hecho venir?

-Es que Kagome y yo discordamos en un asunto y quien mejor que tu para arreglarlo?

A Kikyo le pareció que la cosa iba a empeorar mucho más de lo que ya estaba, ya se hacía una idea de lo que era

-A sí?

-Claro, es que kagome oyó que estabas embarazada y quiere saber quien es el padre. Yo ya lo sé, pero como ella no, pues no estaría de más que lo aclararas una vez más verdad?

-Que? Se lo dijiste a alguien más Inu? – Dijo ella pensando en que haría ahora que estaba delante de él y que encima no estaba embarazada de verdad

-En realidad lo oyeron también, es que nuestra discusión fue tan alta que todos lo oyeron..pero alégrate, así no tendrás que ir por ahí contándoselo a los demás. Ya hicimos el trabajo por ti, verdad preciosa? – dijo Inuyasha mirando tiernamente a su novia

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabezo y le sonrió..

-En que estábamos? A eso, que le digas a Kagome quien es el padre del chico…

Lo que Kikyo no sabía era que Inuyasha también había llamado a Naraku, y este estaba detrás de Kikyo y ella no se había dado cuenta aún así que empezó a hablar torpemente..

-El padre es.. ya te lo dije antes, es Naraku. Además..

-Que yo soy que? –preguntó Naraku acercándose a ella y jalándola por le brazo…- no puedo ser el padre de tu hijo, más que nada porque aquella noche (Inu ya le había contado todo a él también) no me acosté contigo…habrá sido con alguno de tus chicos, a saber cual de ellos elegiste en la fiesta.. – Eso era verdad, aunque oficialmente estaba saliendo con ella Naraku sabía muy bien con quien salía, sabía de las aventuras de su novia con sus amigos. Tampoco podría decirse que él era un santo ya que hacía lo mismo (con chicas claro!).

Al ver que había quedado como una prostituta ella dijo

-Ya basta, que no estoy embarazada….

Tres pares de ojos la miraron a la vez…

-Si eso, lo que habéis oído – dijo ella, ahora si era una verdadera arpía pensó Kagome – inventé todo para que Inuyasha dejara a esta de ahí – dijo apuntando a Kagome

-kikyo está de ahí es mi novia y se llama Kagome, así que más respeto hacia ella, que se lo merece, cosa que tu no..

Al decir eso Inu se dio la vuelta y se fue con Kagome dejando a los dos en una discusión que no merecía la pena oír…

Fueron a la casa de él, que estaba vacía, sus padres habían viajado y tenía la casa sola para lo que se propusiera hacer..

-Así que estamos en paz?

-Eso creo – contestó Kagome riéndose, de repente se puso seria y le dijo – lo siento mucho, debería haberte creído desde el principio, no se que fue lo que me pasó pero yo

-Tranquila preciosa – y la abrazó – todo y ha pasado, ahora que sabemos la verdad y todo se ha arreglado, podemos estar tranquilos vale?

Estaban en el salón abrazados, besándose cuando de repente Inu le dijo

-Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa en mi habitación

-que cosa?

-Ya lo verás…

Fueron hasta la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama mientras el sacaba una caja de su armario. La chica le miró bastante intrigada y le preguntó que era..

-Todas las fotos que tengo de cuando éramos pequeños y eso – y sacó de allí un pequeño colgante

-Aún lo tienes? – dijo emocionada

-por supuesto, fue la chica de mis sueños la que me lo regaló hace unos cuantos años..

-Yo también tengo el tuyo, estuve siempre con el en parís, todos me preguntaban el porque nunca me lo quitaba pero jamás se lo dije a nadie.. – A estas alturas los dos ya estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados, mirándose fijamente..nunca habían hablado de lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron separados..

-Tuviste algún novio allí? – nunca le había preguntado…

-Celoso?

-Muerto de celos...

-La verdad es que no, aunque uno de mis amigos intentó algo yo no quise, simplemente no podía ser la novia de un chico pensando en otro todo el tiempo..-vio la cara de asombro que tenía Inuyasha…- tontito, te quiero desde los 10, te lo puedes creer? – dijo riéndose

-La verdad es que yo también, desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que no te quería solo como a una amiga, pero no sabía decir como te quería…- le acarició el mentón mientras le dijo – me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas el día en que te fuiste…pero pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad contigo y

-Calla y bésame..

Siguieron así durante algún tiempo, entre besos y caricias inocentes cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no podrían aguantar, empezaron a acariciarse más apasionadamente y no mucho después los dos estaban ya desnudos sobre la cama, cansados (lo siento, se me da fatal escribir lemon…así que nada…ejejeje) y sonriendo…

-Bueno señorita, ahora no podrás decir que no te he tocado sabes?

-La verdad es que alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho…

-Te lastimé?

-No, bueno, si al principio, pero luego ya no….

Y así se quedaron los dos dormidos y abrazados…se despertaron con el sonido de un móvil cerca, no, muy cerca….era el de kagome…Rin la llamaba para saber si todo iba bien, le explicó a su hermana rápidamente lo que había hecho Kikyo y quedaron en verse en la casa de Sessh (los 4) dos hors después para celebrar que todo había acabado bien..Cuando le dijo a Inu lo de la celebración y el motivo él le contestó:

-vaya que si ha acabado bien – y entre besos se fueron los dos a la ducha para poder arreglarse para encontrar a la otra pareja…

3 años después….

Kagome e Inu llegaron al hospital para ver a su sobrinita…Rin había acabado de dar la luz y había tenido una preciosa niña, con los ojos dorados como los de su padre y el pelo negro como el de su madre..

Sango y Miroku también estaban allí con el pequeño Sasuke que no tenía más que 5 meses…

Al ver a la niña Kagome la cogió y se la enseño a su novio, que sonrió al verla e imaginar una casa llena de niños, él, kagome, y unos cuantos niños…

-Bueno, y que nombre la vais a poner? – Preguntó Kagome

-Sessh quiere ponerla Sakura, que opináis?

-es preciso el nombre, como ella…-dijo Inu

Se quedaron toda la tarde allí, pero cuando empezó a anochecer todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas..salvo inuyasha y Kagome que ese fueron a un restaurante, él había dicho que quería decirle algo muy importante….

Después de cenar y bailar un poco volvieron a la mesa y empezaron a charlar, recordaron que dentro de poco harían ya casi cuatro años juntos y entonces Inu la sorprendió con una cajita roja en cima de la mesa….Kagome la abrió y dentro pudo ver que había un precioso colgante con un corazón, y que tenía la siguiente frase escrita detrás _" Plus que hier, moins que demais" _( tenía que poner esa frase, es mi frase preferido, entre todos los libros que leí..)..

-gracias Inu,… es precioso, me encanta…- y siendo así le besó…

Mientras le besaba sintió algo frío deslizarse entre sus dedos y al separarse se encontró con un bonito anillo de oro con algunas piedras de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar…

Inuyasha la miraba nervioso, esperando ver la reacción de la chica…

-Inu…. –ella no sabía que decir-No sé que decirte..

-Solo dime si si o si no….-dijo él rezando para que fuera un sí…

Kagome se acercó lentamente y cuando sus labios ya rozaban los de él le dijo u casi inaudible si, besándolo en seguida…

Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba aire….

-Te amo Inu

-Yo te amo a ti mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Y así volvieron a besarse sellando la promesa que él había hecho..

_FIN_

**Hola a todos….**

**Gracias por los reviews del otro cap…**

**Antes de nada quería agradecer a Minue…..gracias a ella teneis este ultimo cap tan pronto, y cuando digo pronto teneis que creerme, pq tardare mucho en volver a subir algo aquí….y tb darle las gracias por el principio del cap..jejeje----fue genial escribirlo contigo tonta! Aunk tendriamos que haberlo terminado tb..jeej**

**Espero recibir algun que otro rr……. **

**Besos a todos **

**cami**


End file.
